Death Soul
by scrletfyre
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has never been a normal human being. He can see, hear, and talk to dead spirits and souls. But things get much weirder after his is killed saving a friend's life...
1. Ichigo's death

**DEATH SOUL**

Author Notes: Hey guys this is a brand new fan fiction that I decided to try my hand at. It is mostly Bleach with a few mixes of Yu Yu Hakusho and Soul Eater tossed in it. I have all ready written the first two chapters as I might have changed a few of the characters around to fit this story. Please don't hate me for it. I claim no rights and don't claim Bleach as this story is purely fan fiction made. Please feel free to leave your reviews and comments at the end as I would appreciate it. Thanks a ton!

Special Notes: 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scene change+, and (author notes)

**Chapter One: Ichigo's Death**

Ichigo Kurosaki floated above his body staring at it in disbelief as it laid on the street in a puddle of blood. He could see and hear his friends as they tried to get the ambulance crew in to help him. Ichigo was never a normal person, he was different from everyone else. You see Ichigo could see, hear, and talk to dead spirits. Nobody not even his friends nor his father knew about this ability. Ichigo lived alone with his father as his mom dies giving birth to Ichigo. According to his father Isshin, there was a short time when Ichigo was born that he wasn't alive. When his mother died, Ichigo lived. Ichigo never fully understood what he meant by this. As Ichigo stared at his body he thought back to what had happened.

+Flashback+

Ichigo was walking home when he saw her. The girl that he had a crush on for the longest time, Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia walked with her three girl friends Orihima Inoe and Tatsuki Arisawa. All three girls were in his class. Ichigo let out a long sigh.

'Now is your chance Ichigo, go and talk to her.' he thought to himself but his body wouldn't move. 'Sure you can talk to, see, and hear dead spirits but you can't seem to work up the nerve to talk to a girl that you have a crush on.' Ichigo stated to himself as he let out another long sigh. Ichigo watched as Rukia called out to the college students across the street. Ichigo recognized them instantly. It was Rukia's older brother Byakuya Kuchiki and his two friends Renji Abarai and Yasutora Sado whom they often called "Chad". For some reason or another, Ichigo knew things about people even when he just meets them. Ichigo watched as Rukia said good-bye to her friends and started crossing the street to join her brother. Rukia wasn't paying attention to see the truck heading straight for her. Ichigo was the first to react as he dashed after Rukia with speed that he never knew that he possessed. "Rukia, look out!" Ichigo shouted. By the time that she looked back she realized that she was staring down the face of the truck. Suddenly Rukia was pushed from behind as everyone could hear the sounds of bones crunching and wheels screeching. It was the last thing that Ichigo would see alive.

+End Flashback+

-That is either the stupidest or the bravest thing that I have ever seen.- stated a dark voice that sounded much like his own. Ichigo looked up to see an all white version of himself with black cornea's and golden yellow pupils. Ichigo couldn't help but to stare.

"How is this possible? How can you be me?" Ichigo asked in a stunned voice.

-That's kind of hard to explain. But the matter of the fact is that I am you.- Suddenly a mysterious figure dressed in a black kimono and sunglasses appeared.

-Ichigo Kurosaki.- he stated with a firm voice.

-It is about time that you showed up Zangetsu.- stated the white Ichigo.

-I think that you surprised us back there. None of us expected you to do that.- stated Zangetsu.

"Wait were you expecting Rukia to die?" Ichigo asked in shock. He could clearly tell that this Zangetsu person was perhaps the angel of death, the grim reaper.

-Not really. She was going to live with several scrapes and bruises and perhaps a broken leg. Put people through that same situation and none of them would have reacted in that way. Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Zangetsu and I am in charge of seeing souls safely to the Soul Society.- he stated formally.

"And who is he?" Ichigo asked pointed to the white version of himself.

-I told you all ready, I am you.- replied the white Ichigo.

-What he says is true Ichigo. He is actually your soul. You see you are what we call in the Soul Society as a Death Soul. This means that you are a human being born without a soul. Unfortuntely your soul never passed on as your mother sacrificed herself to breathe life into you. This created two different parts of you. Your human self as you are the one true Ichigo Kurosaki and your soul self the white Ichigo. Death Souls are different from normal human beings as they often possess abilities and powers that ordinary human beings don't possess.-

"Wait a minute...would that explain why I can see, hear, and talk to dead spirits?" Ichigo asked nervously as Zangetsu nodded his head yes. "So what happens now?" Ichigo asked.

-Since you are a Death Soul it is next to impossible for you to die seeing how your soul has already has been separated from your body. Right now you are a spirit or a ghost. The Soul Society has been watching over you for years with great interest. You see we have never fully encountered a Death Soul before. You continue to fascinate us.-

-Get to the point Zangetsu.- snapped the white Ichigo finding his patience was wearing thin.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, we at the Soul Society have a proposition for the two of you. We want to give you the chance to regain your life back that is if you can complete our trial.- stated Zangetsu.

"What happens if we fail?" asked Ichigo.

-Then they will find a way to destroy us both. And trust me it isn't pretty.- replied white Ichigo.

-So what do you say?- asked Zangetsu as Ichigo watched as his body was placed in the ambulance and driven off to the hospital. Ichigo looked at his white soul half as the white Ichigo nodded his head. Ichigo let out a long sigh.

"What do I have to loose?" Ichigo replied as a smile stretched across Zangetsu's fiace.

-Excellent. I shall leave you two to get better acquainted.- Zangetsu stated before he disappeared leaving both Ichigo's alone.

NEXT CHAPTER...

getting to know white


	2. getting to know White

**DEATH SOUL**

Author Notes: a special thanks go out to those who reviewed my story. I am sorry that it is a little confusing at first but it will get better. This story is a mix of Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, and bits of Soul Eater thrown into the mix. Unfortantely this is not a crossover as none of the characters from either Yu Yu Hakusho or Soul Eater will appear. All though some of the instances that I will have Ichigo go through will be the same as in the Yu Yu Hakusho and Soul Eater series. I do not own the Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series as this story is completely my own idea. As all ways please leave your comments and reviews. Thanks!

Special Notes: 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scene changes+, (author notes)

**Chapter Two: Getting to know White**

Ichigo sat in his hospital room staring at the dismembered body that laid in front of him. Ichigo had a broken arm and leg, many scrapes and busises as well as cuts. Ichigo was hooked up to every medical equipement possible. The heart monitor beeped every once in a while as the oxygen was forced into his body. The doctor told Isshin that there was no brain damage or any physically wrong with him but it seemed tthat Ichigo was in a deep state of hibernation. Ichigo let out a long sigh feeling sorry for himself.

-Stop feeling sorry for yourself Berry. We have all ready agreed to Zangetsu's proposal.- Ichigo slightly turned his head to look at his white soul self.

"Berry?" he questioned as his white self pointed a finger at Ichigo's head.

-Short for strawberry. I have decided that I will call you that for now on.-

"And what do I call you?" Ichigo asked as his white half shrugged his shoulders.

-Don't really know. I don't really have a name of my own. Often Zangetsu would call me White Soul, White Ichigo, or even Soul Ichigo.- the white Ichigo stated sadly. Ichigo remembered what Zangetsu said about his soul half. The two of them were one in the same except for the fact that Ichigo was the true version of himself as his white self was his soul which had seperated from his body when he was born. Now he fully understood what his father meant by the fact that when his mom died but he lived.

"Sorry I didn't know." Ichigo stated feeling even worse than usual.

-Eh...? It's not your fault Berry. It is the way that we are.- replied white Ichigo. Ichigo knew that he had to give his white soul half a name, something that would fit him. Finally Ichigo snapped his fingers together.

"From now on your are White. That will be your name."

-White...? I am White...?-

"Well seeing how you are completely white and everything. Why you don't like it?" Blood tears formed

in White's eyes as he began to cry.

-Nobody has ever given me a name before. Thank you Berry.- he replied wiping away his tears away on his white kimono sleeve. Ichigo was a bit surprised that the fabric never stained. Suddenly white smiled as he lept to his feet. -This place is too depressing. Let's go, I want to show you something special.- Ichigo's eyebrows shot up wondering what White was up to. Ichigo slowly got up as he watched his white half ripped open a portal with his left hand (think of Danny Phantom. Wolf could rip open portals to the Ghost Zone and the Real World). Once the portal was formed, White allowed Ichigo to go through first following close behind.

+Mind Scape+

Ichigo found himself in a world that looked much like Karakura Town but much different.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked stunned by the sight.

-Welcome to my or rather our mind scape. Zangetsu helped me to create this place so I had a place to live. Zangetsu stayed with me until I was old enough to understand who and what I was. Since then Zangetsu checked up on me every once in a while.- stated White.

'I guess I have to thank Zangetsu to thank for keeping my other half company.'

-At first I blamed you for what happened as I even tried to scare and haunt you.-

"Wait a minute, that was you?" Ichigo asked remembering back to when he was a kid as the things that was in him room began to float around. Ichigo played happily in the chaos not even thinking anything strange about it.

-Yeah, I still can't believe that you played in that.-

"I got in so much trouble for the mess that you caused." Suddenly both of them broke out in laughter.

-After that day I stopped blaming you and excepted what I was.-

"Now according to Zangetsu because we are a Death Soul, we are capable of some power. Do you happen to know what kind of powers we are capable of White?"

-Only a few of our abilities. Our powers might be different because your alive were I am only a soul. Then again we might also possess some of the same powers. It is hard to say. I guess that the only way we can figure it out is together.- replied White.

"I couldn't ask for a better partner." Ichigo replied extending out his right hand. White extended out his left to shake Ichigo's hand. The minute that the two touched Ichigo screamed in pain as White suddenly disappeared from sight. Ichigo's body seemed to transform into something else as new clothing materalized over his body (think of the kimono outfit that Ichigo wears in Ban-kai form). A half skull mask covered his face from his forehead to his upper lip as dark red markings appeared on the skull (think of only half of the hollow Ichigo mask that often appears on Ichigo). Ichigo's eyes took on the same characteristics as White's eyes. Finally Ichigo stopped screaming once the pain finally subsided. "...White...?" he asked in a ghostly voice that didn't even sound like his own as Ichigo slowly looked around for White.

*...Berry...?* came a familiar voice within Ichigo's head. Ichigo screamed again clutching his head as he dropped down to his knees. The voice was much louder than anything else that Ichigo has heard before. When Ichigo grabbed his head, he could feel the skull mask that covered part of his face. *Berry what happened?* asked White mentally.

"It seems somehow our two bodies merged or fused together." replied Ichigo.

*So how do we undo what happened?* asked White. Ichigo thought for a moment before he pulled off the skull mask forcefully, screaming in pain. The mask finally came off as Ichigo's body returned back to normal. The mask disappeared from Ichigo's hand taking back on the form of White. -Berry are you all right?- asked White in concern. Ichigo just smiled before he passed out.


	3. powers and trials

**DEATH SOUL**

This story is a mix of Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, and bits of Soul Eater thrown into the mix. Unfortantely this is not a crossover as none of the characters from either Yu Yu Hakusho or Soul Eater will appear. All though some of the instances that I will have Ichigo go through will be the same as in the Yu Yu Hakusho and Soul Eater series. I do not own the Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series as this story is completely my own idea. As all ways please leave your comments and reviews. Thanks!

Special Notes: 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scene changes+, (author notes)

**Chapter Three: powers and trials**

When Ichigo regained consciousness, he hardly felt any pain from what he had experienced before. White was besides him as a smile stretched across his face when he saw that Ichigo had come too.

-Berry are you all right?- asked White as slowly Ichigo sat upright. Ichigo ran his right Caucasian hand through his orange spiked hair.

"Yeah, I think so. I should still be in pain from what happened but I am not."

-That might have been me. I tried to wake you but this time when I touched you, it seemed that you had absorbed some of my energy.- replied White. So far it seemed that they had discovered a few of their powers and abilities by accident. Something deep in Ichigo's gutt told him that they had to figure out what they were capable of.

"Hey White, do you happen to have a dojo in this mind scape of ours?" asked Ichigo as he got back up to his feet.

-Of course I do. It was the only place I had to learn how to control and use some of my powers and abilities. What do you have in mind?- asked White with raised eyebrows. He could tell that Ichigo had some idea or plan rolling around in the back of his mind.

"Training in order to learn what kind of powers and abilities we have. For some reason I have this strange feeling that whatever trial Zangetsu has planned for us will have us using our powers and abilities just to complete it." replied Ichigo. White's eyebrows shot up almost in question. Every once in a while Ichigo would get these preminisions of things that would happen. Ichigo had ofcourse no idea or clue that he had a limited precognition power. Although White was a part of Ichigo's soul, he didn't have this ability.

-Why do I get this feeling that you maybe right? Just follow me Berry.- replied White as he flew off. Ichigo flew off following White through the mind scape. It amazed Ichigo how much this mind scape looked like Karakura Town though there were a few places and buildings that Ichigo didn't recognize. White gave Ichigo the official tour of their mind scape as it was bigger than Ichigo thought possible. Once they arrived at the dojo, they began training right away.

+Five Hours Later+

Both Ichigo and White laid on the dojo floor panting visibly exhausted. White's body almost appeared transparent.

-Ichigo, I am going to have to disappear for a while. I have used too much of my energy and power that I can't keep my form.- stated White. Ichigo didn't reply as White knew that the teen had heard him. White then disappeared from sight leaving Ichigo all alone. Ichigo just laid on the dojo floor panting as every fiber of his being felt sore as it throbbed in pain. Ichigo had never felt this drained or tried ever before. Ichigo slowly closed his eyes wondering how his friends and father were. Ichigo missed them all very much. Ichigo just silently prayed that he would be able to pass Zangetsu's trial.

+Soul Society+

Zangetsu had reported to his superiors about Ichigo's up coming trial.

-Zangetsu after meeting the Death Soul, what is your view about him?- asked Shigekuni Yamamoto.

-The real Ichigo is far different from his soul half. The two of them are capable of such incredible powers that I feel could be useful in helping us stop the attacks in the real world made by the Hollows.- replied Zangetsu.

-I am going to have a few members of the council witness this trial. If this Ichigo Kurosaki is as powerful as you say, we could really use his talents.- stated Yamamoto.

-As you wish Lord Yamamoto. I have all ready talked to a few Soul Reapers to allow me to use their Zanban-tō's true forms for my trial. I am giving the two Ichigo's time to learn about what they are capable of as a Death Soul.- stated Zangetsu.

-I expect great things Zangetsu.- stated Yamamoto as Zangetsu nodded his head before turning to leave.

+Mind Scape+

Ichigo awoke finding himself still in the dojo in the mind scape. White wasn't around still. Ichigo slowly got up to his feet still feeling stiff and sore. Ichigo still needed to train to learn about his powers. But it hurt too much to even move let alone he was still feeling drained of energy. Ichigo collapsed back down finding that if he tried to move, his body wouldn't let him. Suddenly hovering over him was Zangetsu.

-Ichigo why are you lying here?- asked the man.

'I can't tell him the real reason even though he might all ready know why.' Ichigo thought to himself. "No paticular reason." he replied.

-Where is your soul half?- Zangetsu asked.

"White...? I don't know where he went." replied Ichigo.

-...White...?- asked Zangetsu slightly confussed to whom Ichigo was talking about.

"My soul half, that's his name. Seeing how he doesn't have an official name, I gave him one." replied Ichigo as he finally sat up. He tried not to wince in pain when he moved.

-Any way I have come to tell you that you will both go through your trial tomorrow. This will test your skills and powers. It will also test how well you and White work together.- stated Zangetsu.

'Dam, I hate when I am right!' Ichigo thought to himself as he nodded his head.

"All right Zangetsu, I will tell White what's going on." replied Ichigo as he watched Zangetsu disappear. Ichigo let out a long sigh as he laid back down. 'God I hope that we are ready for this.' Ichigo thought to himself.

+The Next Day+

Ichigo and White trained for a couple of more hours when White got back to the mind scape after giving Ichigo some of his energy. Finally they felt ready for whatever Zangetsu would throw against them. Zangetsu appeared with a few humans dressed in the same manner as him. He was also accompanined by a few beings that didn't look to be human at all (take your pick of who is participating and who is watching. I never fully choose anyone or anything).

-Ichigo, White these are the members of the Soul Society Council whom are here to witness the

trial. The others are here to help me with the trial. The rules are simple, defeat us using whatever power you have at your disposal either as a team or individually.- stated Zangetsu. Ichigo and White nodded their heads that they understood the rules. -All right, begin!- shouted out Zangetsu. Three of the Zanban-tō's in their true forms moved attacking both Ichigo and White. Both moved dodging the attacks as White created small portals turning the attacks back at the ones that attacked them. Ichigo could feel that their attacks resinated with energy that felt like the same kind of energy that he had absorbed from White. Ichigo took one of the attacks directly as the energy pooled into Ichigo's body and he redirected that energy back out. A sharp whistle escaped Zangetsu's lips as the three laid defeated. Five other Zanban-tō's moved swarming both Ichigo and White. Ichigo and White moved without saying a word to each other as they linked their hands together as White disappeared and Ichigo transformed. Ichigo's transformation was quick and rather painless as he and White had practiced this ability a few times. Once Ichigo was in his new form, he moved much faster than before. Ichigo's heart began to glow as he reached into his chest pulling out a long sword with a red hilt, black tip, and long silver blade (the ban-kai sword that Ichigo has in the series except that it looks more like a regular sword instead of all black). This was Ichigo's soul sword which was created from and of White (much like the soul sword featured in the Devil Hunter Yohko series). Zangetsu's eyes widened even more when he saw this. It seemed that Ichigo and White proved to be handeling themselves rather well against even the superior strength and skills of the Zanban-tō's true forms. Ichigo and White dealt with all of their opposition in the matter of minutes as they held the sword at Zangetsu's throat. -Well done Ichigo and White, you have passed.- stated Zangetsu as Ichigo lowered the sword to have it disolve away. Ichigo reached up taking off the mask which transformed back into White. -Amazing that they have come this far in such a short amount of time. With further training they will only get better.- Zangetsu thought to himself. The council signaled that they wanted to talk to Zangetsu. Zangetsu went over to talk to the council as the true forms of the Zanban-tō's disappeared. Neither Ichigo nor White could hear what Zangetsu and the council were talking about. Finally Zangetsu walked back over to Ichigo and White as the council dispursed. -All right Ichigo are you ready to regain the world of the living?-

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

back to living

Author Notes: incase you are wondering what kind of powers Ichigo and White have – able to form a soul sword from out of Ichigo's body (ban-kai sword). See, hear, and talk to spirits. Absorb and use soul/spirit energy. Able to fuse with White. Increased speed, heightened human senses, and advanced human strength. Sense spirits. Can transform into a spirit (either fused or human). Instantous healing. Flight (only in spirit form). Travel to the mind scape (only in spirit form). Martial arts training. Telepathic. Portals to/fro mind scape (only White). Limited Precognition (only Ichigo). Able to perform a konsô. If you guys think of anymore please let me know.


	4. back to living

**DEATH SOUL**

Author's Notes: thanks to drmona lord for their review and reply to my last chapter. You do raise a good point about the cero and spirit gun. Ichigo has those abilities when he absorbs and channels spirit and soul energy. It is just at this point in time he doesn't know how to fully control these attacks. He will be pulling off these attack along with his usual attack that he does in the series. Thanks again!

Special Notes: 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scene change+, (author's notes)

Warning: this story is a mix of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights or do not own any of these titles as the story is my own original idea.

**Chapter four: back to living**

Ichigo never got to answer Zangetsu's question as he could feel every fiber of his being getting ripped to shreds. Ichigo felt like he was getting tossed around like a ragdoll as he couldn't even hear his own screams anymore.

+Real World+

Ichigo bolted upright in his hospital bed panting. Suddenly Ichigo was grabbed in a tight bear hug by his father Isshin.

"Ichigo your finally awake!" he stated in shock.

"Dad...stop...your...hurting...me..." Ichigo panted trying to loosen Isshin's grip.

"Sorry Ichigo. I was worried that you would never regain consciousness. I mean you have been asleep for a week straight." stated Isshin as he let go of his hug on Ichigo. Ichigo panted even worse glaring at his father. "Hold on, I am going to get the doctor." Isshin stated bolting out of the room. Ichigo let out a long sigh laying back down on the bed. His whole body felt sore and stiff. He found it hard to believe that he had been sleeping for a week when it flet like only a couple of days. Ichigo stared at the celling wondering if everything he had been through was just some weird and twisted dream.

"I guess that it is back to my normal boring life as usual." Ichigo stated to himself. Ichigo could hear laughter in the back of his mind.

*Face it Berry, life for us is anything but normal.* replied a familiar voice. Ichigo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"...White...?" he questioned outloud as White laughed again.

*That's my name, don't wear it out!* replied White. Ichigo was shocked and stunned as White materalized next to Ichigo's bed scaring the daylights out of Ichigo which caused White to laugh even harder. -Good lord Berry. Are you always this jumpy?- asked White.

"Only with you White." snapped Ichigo as White held his hand over his heart.

-Ouch that hurt Berry. By the way, Zangetsu says it ain't over yet. It seems to me that there is more to this trail than meets the eye.- replied White causing Ichigo to moan.

"Just what I don't need." replied Ichigo as White vanished just as Isshin and the doctor came in. The doctor said very little as he took Ichigo's chart in hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I am Doctor Hanatorō Yamada. Do ou know where you are at?" he asked.

"The hospital." replied Ichigo."Do you know why?" asked Hanatorō.

"I got hit by a truck saving a friends life." replied Ichigo.

"Well so far there is no sign of brain damage or trama. We still have to run a complete physical before we can release you." stated Hanatorō.

+A couple of hours later+

After all of the tests were completed and all of the casts that were on Ichigo's arm and leg were removed, Ichigo was released from the hospital. Ichigo amazed the doctors that he recovered without any problems as Ichigo's healing rate amazed doctors as they wondered how Ichigo was able to heal so fast with no sign that he had been hit by a truck. Isshin took Ichigo home as the teen wondered what White meant saying that there was more going on and that it wasn't over with. Ichigo wondered if his life would ever be the same.

+Kurosaki Clinic+

Isshin owned a small animal clinic as a registered vetenarian (I know that in the series he is a doctor but I couldn't have him treat Ichigo with the injuries that he took so I decided to make Isshin a vet which is still a doctor but one that treats animals.) A closed sign was hanging on the front door of the clinic stating for any emergancies to contact one of the other local clinics. Isshin took down the sign unlocking the door. Ichigo was a bit grateful for being home as it was a weekend.

"Ichigo there are lots of getwell cards and flowers in your room from friends and the school." The look of shock stretched across Ichigo's face, he never supected that people would care so much for him. "Oh...this is for you. That raven hair girl wrote it and told me to give it to you when you woke up." stated Isshin giving Ichigo the letter.

"Thanks dad." replied Ichigo as he took the letter bolting up to his room causing Isshin to just shake his head.

+Ichigo's room+

Ichigo entered his room placing his things down next to his bed. Ichigo dropped down onto his bed opening up the sealed envalope. He unfolded Rukia's letter reading over what she had wrote.

`To Ichigo, I want to start off by saying thank you for what you did. Thank you for saving my life. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings that way you didn't have to get hurt. I still don't fully understand why you did whatt you did but I am grateful that you did it. I know that we don't talk much and you can't say that we are really good friends. But I want to get to know you and hopefully be friends. I will honestly tell you that when I first saw you, I kind of developed this crush for you. I know, silly right? I am pretty embarised writing aboutt it. But while I was writing this, I just felt the need to tell you. I hope that when you wake up we can talk some more and get to know one another. I have a feeling thatt you are special, well at least to me you are. You are like my own personal guardian angel. I hope that you get well soon and I hope that this letter makes it to you. Take care Ichigo and I hope to see you soon. Hopefully your friend, Rukia Kuchiki.`

-Ain't that touching. Rukia has some nice handwritting.- stated White admirring the letter over Ichigo's shoulders.

"White who is it that I am supposed to become? What am I to do?" Ichigo asked.

-Don't know Berry. All we can do is be ready for whatever Zangetsu has planned for us.- replied White.

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

_old haunts_

Author's notes: all right fans here is one for you. I am looking for a name of a temple (any will do) it doesn't have to be tied in to Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, or even Soul Eater. I will take any and all suggestions. This is to help me with chapter six. I was personally deciding to go with Genkai from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I can use your help. Thanks!


	5. old haunts

**DEATH SOUL**

Special Notes: 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scene change+, (author's notes)

Warning: this story is a mix of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights or do not own any of these titles as the story is my own original idea.

**Chapter five: old haunts**

After a while Ichigo finally went downstairs to find his father in the kitchen cooking dinner. A harsh dry gasp escaped Ichigo's lips as he saw the ghostly apprition of his mother.

"Ichigo are you all right?" asked Isshin.

"I am fine dad." Ichigo replied as he watched his father go back to what he was doing being followed by his mother Masaki.

*Berry is that...?* White began to ask in the back of Ichigo's mind.

"Yeah, it's mom." Ichigo replied in a whisper. 'But how come I have never seen her before this? Why is she still here when she died fifteen years ago?' Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo let out a low whistle grabbing his mother's attention. Masaki turned to her son as he signaled for her to come over. Masaki looked around before pointing to herself as Ichigo nodded his head yes. Masaki followed Ichigo to a room where they could talk without Isshin hearing them. Ichigo turned to his mother with a week smile on his face. "Hello mom." Ichigo stated. Masaki looked at him shocked and surprised.

-You cann see and hear me Ichigo?- she asked as the teen nodded his head yes. -You couldn't before now. What changed?- she asked.

"I learned what I truly am and what you did to me when I was a baby. I got hurt saving a friends life and I met my soul for the first time. I come to find out that I am a Death Soul and I possess powers and abilities that a normal person doesn't have." replied Ichigo.

-I see. For a while I knew that you had the power to see and hear spirits. But until now you haven't been able to see me.- replied Masaki.

"Why did you do it mom? Why did you save me at the cost of your own life?" Ichigo asked as the tears began to form in his eyes.

-It is a parents job to protect their children and to give up their lives for their kids. I did what any loving parent would do. I gave up my life to allow you to live. I didn't mean for you to be different from other people. I am sorry Ichigo. I had no idea that your life would be this hard for you.- replied Masaki as the tears began to roll down her face. Ichigo wiped away his own tears knowing that he couldn't blame his own mother because of what he was. Ichigo finally decided to accept his fate.

"I am not blaming you mom, I just wanted to understand why. But now for the big question, why are you still here? I thought that you would have passed on since that day." asked Ichigo.

-I did indeed die on that day Ichigo but I couldn't leave your father to raise you all alone. So I stayed behind guiding him since then my spirit hasn't been able to pass on.- she replied. This made Ichigo feel worse than usual as he felt responsible for why his mom was still here.

"I am sorry mom." Ichigo stated placing his right hand onto his mother's left shoulder. Suddenly a warm wave of energy shot through Ichigo flowing into his mother's body. Masaki's body became physical then totally transparent before her spirit completely vanished. A wave of tears streaked down Ichigo's face unsure of what he just did. "Why...what did I just do? Did I absorb her?" Ichigo asked crying.

-Congradulations Ichigo, you have just performed your first konsô.- replied Zangetsu as he materalized before Ichigo.

"I did what!" Ichigo asked wiping away his tears that wouldn't stop flowing down his face.

-A konsô. Basically you sent the spirit of your mother to the Soul Society. It is a basic ability that most Soul Reapers possess. But you possess abilities and powers that most Soul Reapers do not have. You Ichigo Kurosaki are a Spiritus Solidus. (spiritus is latin for spirit and solidus is late latin for soldier. I didn't want for Ichigo to be a subsitute Soul Reaper so I decided to make him a spirit solider.) You are the very first and the only one of your kind. Because of your abilities you are able to do some of the things that a Soul Reaper can do.- replied Zangetsu.

"So what am I to do know Zangetsu?"

-I suggest that you go to this address.- Zangetsu stated as a card materalized at his fingertips before he placed the card on the table. -There is someone there who can train you. But the next part of your trail will reveal itself in due time.- replied Zangetsu before he vanished. Ichigo went to the bathroom to wash off his face. His eyes were almost blood shot because of him crying. Ichigo has never cried before this but, performing that konsô, he could feel this peace and happiness that he has never felt before knowing deep inside that the person was going off to a better place. After Ichigo was done he headed back grabbing the card from where Zangetsu had left it placing it in his pocket. Ichigo deaded when White was right. There was more going on that he was originally aware of. What sort of things was he supposed to do as a spirit soldier? Would things ever begin to make sense?

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

training with Yoruichi


	6. training with Yoruichi

**Author's Notes:** Thanks drmona lord for your review. To answer your question of why I went with White instead of hichigo or ogichi or any of the other names that Ichigo's Hollow half is because in my series he is Ichigo's soul. I was thinking of Soul at first but it seemed a little too obvious so, since Ichigo's Hollow was all white I decided on White because it sounded more like an actual name. I am sorry for the confusion but I thought that I explained it in the second chapter. Thanks for also agreeing with my suggestion for the temple name. It helped me get this chapter up quickly once I had the name. Please don't forget fans to leave your comments and reviews as it helps me out a lot!

**Special Notes:** 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scence change+, (author's notes), CAPS - attacks, $#%*&! - swears/curses

**Warnings:** I do not own or claim any rights on either Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, and/or Soul Eater as this story is my own original idea.

**Chapter six: training with Yoruichi**

+Next Day+

It was a weekend as Ichigo laid on his bed staring at the card that Zangetsu had left him. He recognized the address to be an old haunted temple that many still prayed at. The temple gave Ichigo the creeps everytime when he walked past it as he could sense a very powerful spirit still lives in that place. He was grateful that he had never encountered the spirit before because just walking past the place was enough to give him a huge headache. A name was written above the address, Yoruichi Shihōin. Was this the person whom Zangetsu wanted him to see?

*Berry what are you thinking about?* White asked in the back of Ichigo's mind. Ichigo finally got up getting dressed still debating over the card. *Heelloo, earth to Berry...are you even listening to me?* asked White again.

"I heard you White. I think we are going to check out that address that Zangetsu gave us." Ichigo snapped back. White materalized before Ichigo sticking out his blue tongue.

-You don't have to get snappy at me Berry. What did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?- asked White getting a low growl as a reply. -What crawled in you and died Berry?- asked White. Ichigo glared at his soul as he wasn't clearly didn't want to put up with his soul's antics this early.

White just watched as Ichigo walked downstairs not saying a single word to his soul half.

+Downstairs+

As soon as Ichigo cleared the stairs he could see a cheerful Isshin heading his way.

'Here it comes!' Ichigo moaned to himself.

"Good morning Ichigo!" shouted out Isshin as he went to tackle his son. Ichigo side stepped the attack watching as his father crashed into the wall.

"Dad are you trying to kill me? It might have been cute when I was younger but I am not a kid any more." snapped Ichigo as White could barely contain his laughter. Isshin got up from where he laid looking at his son. Slowly Isshin sighed knowing that his son spoke the truth.

"You are right. God look at you Ichigo, where did the time go? You look so much like your mother as I know that she would have been so proud of you. You are growing up so fast and you have your whole life in front of you. Just don't go and do anything reckless again." stated Isshin as he patted Ichigo on the shoulder before leaving. White was rolling around laughing as it explained why Ichigo was in such a foul mood. Ichigo just shook his his head as he went to have breakfast before Ichigo left the house he told his father that he was going out.

+Genkai Temple+

Ichigo stood at the front gate to the temple of which Zangetsu gave him the address for. Goosebumps ran up and down Ichigo's body.

*Berry I don't like the feeling of this place.* stated White in the back of Ichigo's mind.

"I know White but this is the place that Zangetsu said to go. I just hope that this Yoruichi Shihōin isn't the spirit thhat I have been sensing." replied Ichigo as he entered into the temple. Ichigo looked around not finding anyone around but he could still sense the spirit. Suddenly without warning a black cat with golden eyes shape shifted into the form of a human woman as she began to attack Ichigo. Ichigo barely avoided the attack made by the dark skinned woman. It didn't seem that she would let up the attack. Ichigo had to react fast as he drew out his soul sword fending off the fast and swift attacks. The minute that the woman saw Ichigo pull out the soul sword and could feel his spirit and soul energy gathering together for an attack, a mistivous smile appeared on the woman's face.

-So you are the one that Zangetsu was telling me about. Welcome to my home Ichigo Kurosaki. I am Yoruichi Shihōin.- stated the woman as she stopped attacking. Ichigo never dropped his guard as he held onto his soul sword tightly. Energy ripped though Ichigo's body threatening to either consume him or let loose. Yoruichi's smile disappeared off of her face as she knew what was happening. -Ichigo listen to me carefully, you have to let loose that energy. Channel it through your soul sword as if it was an extension of yourself.- stated Yoruichi. Ichigo did as Yoruichi instructed channeling the energy through White as Ichigo's eyes and the sword began to glow in a light blue light.

"GETSUGA TENSHŌ!" shouted out Ichigo as the energy released in a large distructive blast. As soon as the energy left Ichigo's body the teen dropped down to his knees letting go of his soul sword which vanished from sight. Ichigo panted hard holding onto his chest. His eyes still glowed light blue. Yoruchi kept her distance as she could sense that the energy hadn't vanished away.

-Good job Yoruichi. You just had to push him to draw out his natural abilities when he doesn't have the training to handle his powers.- Yoruichi cursed to herself mentally. Suddenly Ichigo's eyes shifted color becoming golden yellow as he stopped panting and let go of his chest. -Ichigo are you all right?- asked Yoruichi as she could feel that there was something different. Ichigo glared at Yoruichi giving the woman the chills.

"Only one problem, I am not Ichigo. Couldn't control the energy so I took over." Ichigo replied in a ghost-like voice. "Be grateful that I could do this because I won't garentee that I will be able to next time. I am trusting you with Ichigo's body despite my better judgement. Just tone down your spiritual presence, it is giving us a huge migrane." stated Ichigo before his eyes rolled backwards and the teen fell unconscious to the floor.

+Mind Scape+

When Ichigo opened his eyes he found himself in his mind scape.

"How in the $#%*&! did I get here?" Ichigo yelled out loud. "Did I die again?" Ichigo could hear White laughing thinking that it was funny. Ichigo glared at his soul half not finding it funny.

-I am sorry Berry. You spent so much of our energy that your spirit seperated from your body. Don't worry I know how to put you back.- stated White.

"Dam that woman, what was she thinking?" asked Ichigo.

-My guess is that Zangetsu told her to test our powers. I didn't think that she would end up causing us to use that power.- replied White.

"That attack, it was the collection of our spiritual and soul power wasn't it?" asked Ichigo as White nodded his head yes. It seemed that Ichigo was catching on to what kind of abilities he and White had as a Death Soul.

-Just be careful Berry. I might not be able to possess your body next time when it happens. Just tell that spirit lady to take it easy on us.- stated White before he laid his hand on Ichigo's shoulder sending the teen back to his body.

+Several hours later+

Ichigo regained consciousness finding himself still at the Genkai Temple. A black cat sat by Ichigo's side its eyes smiling when the teen regained consciousness. Ichigo sat up slowly rubbing his head as he looked at the cat remembering what happened.

"Are you Yoruichi Shihōin?" Ichigo asked the cat as the cat smiled at the teen.

-I am surprised Ichigo, I never would have supected for you to have so much power. Now I can see why Zangetsu sent you to me.- the cat said. Normally anybody would have been freaking out that a cat was talking to them but not Ichigo. He can see things that most couldn't even comprehend. Ichigo turned his full attention to the cat knowing that it could change its form but wondered why it didn't. -I know what you are wondering why I am not in my human form is because it might be easier on you for me to be in my animal form until you learn how to control some of your abilities. Right now your power is very unstable because you have just returned back to your body.- explained Yoruichi.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?" Ichigo asked.

-Simple Ichigo, I have been around humans for countless centuries. I can usually read a human very easily. Now what can you tell me about your soul half?- asked Yoruichi. Before Ichigo could answer White materalized glaring at the cat.

-If you want to ask me something then ask me and not Ichigo!- snapped White. Ichigo tried his best not to laugh as it seemed that White had a real grudge against authority figures. Ichigo was lucky that he and White got along pretty well even thouggh at time White could be a little mischievious. But Ichigo knew that it was all in good fun. Some people didn't realize that White had a consciousness and personality all his own.

"Now White be nice. Yoruichi is willing to help by training us." stated Ichigo.

-No she is helping you out. I am far beyond anyone's help.- replied White.

"You know that isn't true White!" stated Ichigo as White mumbled a few words underneathe his breath.

-Any way...I know that you two did a little training while you were seperated from your physical body in order to pass Zangetsu's trial. But your hardest tasks still lay ahead of you. You will need to fully control your powers and abilities in order to fight against them.- stated Yoruichi. Both Ichigo and White looked at the cat with questioning looks wondering what she was talking about. -Sorry guys I can't tell you anymore.- Yoruichi stated. Both Ichigo and White hated it when people knew more then they did. -Now lets begin!-

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

Hollows

**Author's Notes:** all right fans I need your help with the next chapter. I want to have a hollow appear but I am having a hard time figuring out which one. Your choices are as follows: Fishbone D, Hexapodus, Shrieker, Jibakurai, Bulbous G, Numb Chandelier, Fūrā, Menos Grande, Grand Fisher, Metastacia, Bawabawa, Runuganga, Menos Forest Guardian, Ayon, Zozain, Battikora, Acid Wire, and Gagamel. I will take any and all suggestions. Thanks!


	7. Hollows

**DEATH SOUL**

Author's Notes: thanks to pinkyrose1122 for responding to the last question of which Hollow should appear first. It took me a while to write this chapter but I think that I did a fairly good job on it as I am pleased with how it came out. Please don'tforget to leave your comments and reviews at the end. Who knows I might use something that you write me. Also to icywarm the reason to why Orihime's brother was known by the Hollow name of Acid Wire was because of the acid that spewed from his mouth and touch. It didn't really explain it in the series or the manga but I have watched the series and the manga and in both they show him having acid. Hope that answers your question.

Special Notes: 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scene change+, (author's notes), CAPS – attacks, $#&%*! - curses/swares, `letters/notes`

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter seven: Hollows**

Ichigo and White trained for several hours with Yoruichi to the point of exhaustion. They both learned that the GETSUGA TENSHŌ wasn't the only attack that they were capable of. They could pull off this attack either fused or seperate as it was their most powerful and defistating attack. The others attacks they could pull off was the SPIRIT GUN and SHOT GUN unfused and the CERO fused which was kind of a combination of the SPIRIT GUN and SHOT GUN. The more spirit and/or soul energy they absorbed, the more devistating the attack was. Every now and then Ichigo had to absorb a little bit of soul and/or spirit energy just to keep from devouring his own.

-You did very well for your first time Ichigo Kurosaki. That goes for you as well White. I suggest that you both go home and get some much needed rest. I hope that you two come back tomorrow for some more training.- stated Yoruichi. Ichigo just nodded his head as White vanished from sight. Ichigo left the Genkai Temple heading home as it was getting late.

*Well that was fun! Are you as sore as I feel?* White asked mentally.

*I think that I might sleep for a week. And I thought Zangetsu's triall was tough.* Ichigo replied mentally. Ichigo finally learned how to communicate with White telepathically as he could hear his soul half mentally. This way Ichigo wouldn't have people think that he was crazy because he was ta

talking to himself. The same couldn't be said for the other spirits that he could see and hear. Only with White did he have this ability.

*I would still like to know what's going on. I hate being left in the dark about things.* stated White.

*I know the feeling White. But I have this feeling that the reason why they are training us this quickly isn't too help us learn how to control our powers. I have this feeling that whatever it is will reveal its self tomorrow.* stated Ichigo.

*Dam it Berry. I am starting to hate your precognative power. Not once have you ever been wrong.* moaned White.

*Sorry. Its not like I have any choice when my precognative power activates and I can't always see clearly what is going to happen. I can only get vage feelings and a limited vision of what is going to happen.* replied Ichigo. Ichigo had no say or even control over the precognative power which was the reason why he only had a limited use of it as the visions and feelings came and went quickly. It was White whom pointed out this power to Ichigo when he began to read and see Yoruichi's attacks when she shifted into her human form. *And before you even ask, I couldn't get a clear vision of what it was. But I got the sense of death, destruction, sorrow, pain, and hunger.* added Ichigo.

*$#&%*! that can't be good.* moaned White even worse.

+Next day+

Ichigo was waken up rudely by his alarm clock. He forgot to check to see if it was turned off. Ichigo grabbed the alarm clock slamming his hand over the buzzer. He could feel the alarm clock breaking underneathe his hand causing Ichigo to curse into his pillow. He had a feeling that it was going to be one of those days. Ichigo slowly got up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ichigo wasn't much of a morning person as he could faintly feel like something was wrong but he couldn't pin point what it was. Ichigo proceeded to get dressed then he headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab breakfast. Ichigo was surprised to not find his father around but he did find a note on the fridge.

`Ichigo went out food shopping. Left you some money for lunch incase you go out. If you do go out don't forget to place up the closed sign and lock up. I already turned on the answering machine. Don't forget to pick up your school uniform from the dry cleaners so you have it for school tomorrow. See you for dinner tonight. Dad.` Ichigo took down the note throwing it out.

'That's right I missed a weeks worth of school because of what happened. This is only the second day since I discovered that I am a Death Soul. My whole entire life got turned upside down because of it. I can't really blame anyone for how I was born.' Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo managed to look at the calander that was hanging up to see a date marked off as `Double D-day.` Ichigo moaned out loud knowing full well what felt off. 'I can't believe that it is only a couple of days away. Son of a $#!&%*! Now I am really not in the mood to train with Yoruichi!' Ichigo cursed to himself slamming his head down onto the table.

-Good lord Berry, what has you so down in the dumps today?- asked White as he materalized besides Ichigo. The teen never lifted up his head as he pointed to the calander that was hanging up with his thumb. White looked at the calander letting out a loud sharp curse as he recognized the date.

-$#!&%*!-

"I know that's exactly what I said." stated Ichigo lifting up his head from the table.

+Genkai Temple+

After breakfast Ichigo went to the temple to reassume his trainning with Yoruichi. Even though Ichigo had just only learned about his powers, he was proving that in such a short amount of time that he had great control over his powers. Ichigo entered the temple finding that Yoruichi was waiting for him in her human form.

-Good morning Ichigo.- Yoruichi stated with a smile stretched across her face.

"Hello Yoruichi." replied the teen not even attempting to smile. Yoruichi began trainning with Ichigo and White right away amazed with how much progress they have made since learning about their powers and abilities. Yoruichi had never meet anyone this gifted or this powerful before. Ichigo and White were the only ones of their kind as much was the same for Yoruichi as well as she was the only one of her kind. Not many have encountered a spirit animal before. (Spirit animals or beasts can shift their forms and have enormance power. This is one of the reasons to why Zangetsu sent Ichigo to train with her.) She ws amazed that Ichigo could even sense her when she was in animal form because not many Soul Reapers could even sense her spiritual presence. Suddenly both Ichigo and White clasped their hands over their ears. They could hear this painful ghostly howl as they could both sense something unlike anything they have ever sensed before. "What the $#&%*! is that?" Ichigo asked loudly. Yoruichi shape shifted into her cat form perking up her ears. Finally after a couple of minutes she could hear and sense them.

-Amazing that Ichigo and White heard and sensed them before I could.- Yoruichi thought to herself before she turned her attention towards Ichigo and White as she shape shifted back to her human form.

-That is the next part of your trial. What you are sensing and hearing are known as Hollows. They attack people whom have hight spiritual presence and they also attack spirits devouring their souls and essences. Many Soul Reapers have lost their lives do to these Hollows attacking. The next part of your trial is to fight a Hollow and find away to defeat it.- stated Yoruichi. Ichigo and White just looked at each other dreading when Ichigo's precognative power was right.

+Amity Park+

(Yes I know that is the name of the place where Danny Phantom lives but I had to come up with a park name. So I chose that one.) Ichigo was in spirit form leaving his actual human body at Yoruichi's place. Ichigo learned how to become a spirit in order to fight and use some of his powers without ordinary people seeing him. The only ones who might see him in his spirit form would be those whom possess a high spiritual presence. Ichigo, White, and Yoruichi flew into the park as Yoruichi gave them the break down of the Hollow that was attacking the spirit that Ichigo has seen many times at the park.

-That is a Hollow.- she pointed at the Hollow which was a huge black and white ghost like creature with a skull mask and a hollow whole in the center of their chests. -A Hallow is a tormented spirit that has lost its central core, in other words a Hollow has lost its soul. The wholes in their chest are from the chains that connects a spirit and soul together. The only reason why you are not a Hollow is because your soul has been tied to you even though you were born without your soul, it never truly seperated from your body. The white skull masks are very similar to the one that you wear as it protects and hides their once human identies. No one knows the real reason to why they attack and devour souls but its believed that it is to make up for their lost souls. Hollows have no human names any more but an idenity that they are known as a Hollow. This one is known as Fishbone D.- stated Yoruichi. The second that Ichigo entered the park the Hollow turned to attack Ichigo. Yoruichi shifted into her cat form as White vanished back into Ichigo. Ichigo managed to avoid getting hit as he dodged the attacks drawing out his soul sword. Fishbone D didn't let up its attacks forcing Ichigo to go on the defensive. Ichigo couldn't keep dodging as he had to go on the attack.

*White I could use some of your help here!* Ichigo stated mentally.

*Geeze you can't do anything without me can you?* White replied mentally as he began to merge with Ichigo from within increasing their power. The half white and red skull mask appeared on Ichigo's face as he wore a black kimono outfit (the ban-kai outfit) and his eyes transformed into White's eyes. Both moved attacking Fishbone D. Their power began to build as they got ready to unleash their stongest attack.

"GETSUGA TENSHŌ!" shouted out Ichigo as he unleashed the attack but instead of it being a light blue color it was black and red. The attack hit its mark destroying Fishbone D's mask as the Hollow completely vanished from sight.

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

back to school


	8. back to school

**DEATH SOUL**

Special Notes: 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scene change+, (author's notes), CAPS – attacks, $#&%*! - curses/swares, `letters/notes`, =hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter eight: back to school**

After Fishbone D was destroyed and had vanished, Ichigo wasn't finished yet as his soul sword disappeared he performed the konsô on the spirit that lived in Amity Park. Blood tears came seeping through his skull mask after the konsô was performed.

*Ichigo...Now I understand why you were crying. I have decided that I am going to help you fight these Hollows and try to send as many souls as we can to the Soul Society.* Ichigo could hear and feel White's feelings as strongly as his own. According to Yoruichi and Zangetsu, it was strange for souls to have any feelings let alone their own individual consciousness.

*Thanks White.* Ichigo replied as he undid the skull mask that was on his face. Yoruichi shifted back to her human form clapping.

-Congradulations Ichigo, you have just passed the second part of your trial.- stated Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi we have decided to keep fighting these Hollows and to save as many souls as possible." Ichigo told her. A look of shock appeared on Yoruichi's face not expecting for Ichigo and White to say that they would continue doing this sort of thing.

-Frankily I am shocked to hear you say that. But I am not surprised seeing how Zangetsu has named you a Spiritus Solidus. It is a part of your duty. If you need us in any way don't hesitate in calling us. I have taught you all that I can teach you as the rest is up to you two!- Yoruichi stated as Ichigo just nodded his head. Yoruichi smiled shifting back to her cat form. -See you around Ichigo Kurosaki.- stated Yoruichi before she left away. Ichigo flew back to Genkai Temple to rejoin his physical body. He had a few errands to run before he went home. After Ichigo had rejoined his body, he left Genkai Temple.

+Karakura Town+

Ichigo walked over to the dry cleaners to pickup his school uniform. It was the same uniform that he had worn on the day that he had saved Rukia. Not a spot of blood remained on the uniform. Ichigo's next stop was to pickup a new alarm clock seeing how he destroyed the one that he had. Tomorrow should be interesting for Ichigo as no one knew that he was out of the hospital. On top of that he had no physical sign that he had even been hit by a truck.

"Ichigo is that really you?" asked a female voice. Ichigo turned to see an orange haired girl standing with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh hi Orihime!" Ichigo stated.

"I thought that it was you as soon as I saw the orange hair. Your out of the hospital all ready?" Orihime asked. Ichigo just nodded his head. Orihime was always cheerful even though her older brother died when she was ten. Orihime never cried about it but Ichigo knew that the girl felt responsible. Out of the corner of Ichigo's eye he could see Orihime's brother Sota standing by his sister's side.

"So are you coming back to school tomorrow? I can't wait to tell everyone." Ichigo turned his full attention towards Orihime patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't Orihime. I want it to be a surprise. I don't want for you to tell anyone." Ichigo stated.

"Oh you mean its a big secret. I understand Ichigo. Can I ask why you are buying an alarm clock?" Orihimme asked.

"Broke it by accident." replied Ichigo staring at Orihime's brother nodding his head. Sota looked surprised that Ichigo could see him. "If you have something to tell her now is the time before I send you off to the Soul Society." Ichigo mouthed the words rather then speak them as he half listened to Orihime's rambelings.

-Tell her that I am sorry for what I said and that my death wasn't her fault. I hate for her to seem always forcing herself to smile. I rather see her genuine smile again. Please tell her that I wish for nothing but happiness for her.- stated Sota.

"I will, you have my word." Ichigo mouthed the reply before he performed the second konsô today. Tears streaked down his face no matter how hard he tried to stop them. 'Why is it that everytime I perform a konsô I end up crying? Even for those I hardly know?' Ichigo asked himself wiping away his tears.

"Ichigo what's the matter?" Orihime asked snapping the teen back too.

"Sorry Orihime allergies." Ichigo replied lying. "Orihime you may think I am strange when I say this but I am going to say it any ways. He says that he was sorry for what he said and that his death wasn't your fault. He hates for you forcing yourself to smile as he rather see you smile genuinally. As he also wishes for your happiness. Do you understand what I am trying to say Orihime?" The girl's tears were his answer as it seemed in someway she understood what Ichigo was saying. Ichigo picked up his alarm clocking walking past Orihime to the bathroom before he left the store.

*Geez I can't wait to see what happens when you return back to school. If this is any inkling of what's going to happen then we are in for a long day.* stated White. Ichigo said nothing as he knew that his soul was right.

+Next day as school+

Ichigo entered Karakura High stopping at the principal's office first to give them his note by the doctors that would excuse him for the week that he had missed. Ichigo had warned his soul half to be on his best behavior and to not cause Ichigo any problems.

*You have my word. I won't do or say anything. You won't even know that I am around.* stated White as Ichigo stood outside of his classroom. Ichigo took in a long deep breath in then let it out slowly before he entered the classroom. The noisy classroom became silent as Ichigo entered.

"Ichigo your back!" shouted out his friend Keigo Asano as he lept up from his seat running to hug the teen. Ichigo simply held up one hand stopping Keigo in his tracks.

"Don't even think about it Keigo. It's nice to see you too." Ichigo stated as he walked over to his seat. He stopped at Rukia's desk dropping a small note onto her desk. "Thanks for the letter. Read that when you get the chance." Ichigo stated as he continued onto his desk. He caught Rukia blushing outt of the corner of his eye when he thanked the girl. As Ichigo sat down, their teacher Kisuke Urahara came in the room. Most of the students often refeared to him as Mr. Hat and Clogs because he was always wearing the same hat and clogs all the time.

"Well I see that Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki has finally returned back to the land of the living. I hope that you took the time to catch up with the rest of the class."  
"Of course Mr. Urahara." Ichigo replied. He wasn't one of the smartest kids in the school but he did maintain a B/C average.

"All right everyone settle down and lets get to work!" stated Urahara.

+Lunch+

Ichigo sat on the roof of the school to have lunch. He was joined by some of his friends Keigo Asano, Mizurio Kojima whom was perhaps the second noisest in his class and also the cutest. Along witth Uryū Ishida and Tōshiro Hitsugaya whom were the two smartest students in the school. These were four of Ichigo's closest and only friends. Ichigo was the odd one out as it seemed that he always moody and hardly ever smiled. People often wondered how Ichigo ever made any friends. Keigo happened to be a childhood friend as the two grew up together. Ichigo met Mizurio in the fourth grade when he and Keigo became good friends finding that they had a lot in common. Ichigo met both Uryū and Tōshiro in Junior High as the two were being bullied by some older kids. Ichigo stepped in helping them out by fighting the bullies. You would have not known it by just looking at Ichigo but he knew some martial arts and picked up a few other moves either from movies and/or street fights. Now the four were very close and almost never apart.

"Icigo please don't take this the wrong way but something seems different about you." stated Tōshiro.

"I hate to agree with Tōshiro but it seems that you have become stronger and more powerful than before. How can getting hit by a truck cause that?" asked Uryū as he pushed up his glasses. Ichgio just nervously laughed it off.

"You guys are imagining things. Getting hit by that truck just made me realize a few things. Life is too short and you have to live life to its fullest. Besides I have only regained consciousness two days ago. Give me time and I will be back to normal." Ichigo stated.

*They are smarter than they appear Ichigo. Why are you hidding thhe truth from them?* asked White mentally.

*Think about it White, it sounds strange to be born without a soul. I even had a hard time believing it. Plus no one besides me can see or even hear you.* Ichigo replied mentally. This managed to shut up his soul allowing the teen to eat in silence. As the lunch bell ran the four friends packed up heading back to class. On the way down Ichigo saw Rukia.

"Ichigo can I talk to you in private?" asked Rukia shyly.

"I will catch up with you guys in a second." stated Ichigo getting giggles for replies. The four friends knew that Ichigo had a crazy crush on Rukia Kuchiki since the freshmen year of High School. For a whole year Ichigo had this crush as they were now in the sophomore year. The four friends quickly walked off giving Ichigo the thumbs up sign. "Rukia what's up?" Ichigo asked hoping that she had read his note. Rukia blushed trying to avoid eye contact.

"I read over your note. I would have never thought that you would have felt that about me." she replied twirling her hands against her school skirt.

"I am sorry if I worried you. I am glad that you are all right." Ichigo replied. He didn't know what it was about Rukia that had him so attracted to her. She wasn't very tall or busty like some of the other girls as she had short back hair and dazzeling blue eyes. Ichigo wasn't that handsome either as his bright orange hair tended to get him in trouble as he had brown eyes which seemed to compliment his hair.

"I am just grateful that you seem to be all right Ichigo. I still don't understand why you did what you did but I am glad that you did." Rukia stated as she stood up on her tip toes to kiss Ichigo on the cheek. Before Rukia could pull away Ichigo grabbed her planting a deep kiss on her lips. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth as Ichigo couldn't get enough of her smell and taste. The second bell broke them from their contact as Rukia blushed a deep red. Then suddenly her eyes widened as her face paled like she saw a ghost. Rukia then bolted leaving Ichigo speechless.

*Ichigo I think that we have a problem. I think Rukia can sense and see me!* stated White.

*$#!*%&!* cursed Ichigo mentally. No doubt that Rukia would ever talk to him or ever come near him again. This caused Ichigo to curse again when he remembered what Yoruichi had said about people with high spiritual presence. He had to make sure that nothing happened to Rukia. He cared for her too much to see anything happen to her.

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

protecting Rukia


	9. protecting Rukia

**DEATH SOUL**

Author's Notes: hey readers I have to thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten lately. I also want to ask if you guys would like to see Kon or one of the other male mod souls, what Arcanna would you like to see, and would you like to see some kind of Hollow transformation for Ichigo? This information will grately help me out with the next up coming chapters. Thanks and always leave your comments and reviews.

Special Notes: 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scene change+, (author's notes), CAPS – attacks, $#&%*! - curses/swares, `letters/notes`, =hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter nine: protecting **

Ichigo finished the rest of the day being avoided by Rukia. After school his friends asked what happened as it seemed like Rukia was afraid of him.

"I think that she misunderstood the kiss that I gave her." Ichigo stated half lying.

"Only you can screw up on something like that Ichigo. Admit it you tried to feel her up when you kissed her." stated Keigo getting slapped upside the head by Mizurio.

"There is no way that Ichigo would do something that perverted Keigo. Maybe you would but not Ichigo. Just give Rukia time Ichigo she will understand your feelings and that you generally care for her." stated Mizurio. Ichigo just nodded his head before he headed off in the opposite direction. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to Rukia.

-Your doing it again Ichigo. Do you really think that a Hollow might come after Rukia?- asked White as he materialized next to Ichigo.

*There is a good chance. That is what I am feeling through my precoginative power. I rather check it out even if it seems to be nothing.* Ichigo replied mentally as he followed Rukia making sure that she wasn't aware that she was being followed.

+Shinto Shrine+

Ichigo was a bit surprised to learn that Rukia lived at a shrine.

'So that's why she is spiritually aware. She must be a priestess. (I know that she isn't one in the series but I felt that it would be a better explination to why she could tell that Ichigo wasn't entirely human and also why she can sense things on a spiritual level.) Which means that Byakuya will also be able to tell that I am not normal. If worse comes to worse I might have to tell them.' Ichigo thought to himself before he heard the Hollows painful cries and sensed the Hollow.

-Dam it Ichigo...I hate it when you are right!- replied White as his soul half vanished while Ichgio bolted up the shrine steps. A snake-like Hollow was in front of Rukia and Byakuya as its uupper half was human. Acid spewed from through it's skull mask's teeth. *Ichigo you better make sure that those two don't get touched by that Hollow. It is known as Acid Wire.* stated White as Ichigo watched Acid Wire's hand reach out for Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo moved leaping taking the damage from Acid Wire's touch to his back as he pushed both Rukia and Byakuya down. Ichigo screamed in pain from Acid Wire's touch as he managed to get Rukia and Byakuya out of the way.

"Kurosaki...?" asked Byakuya.

"Byakuya get yourself and Rukia out of here. I wiill deal with this thing." Ichigo stated as the burnt skin on his back healed in an anormal rate. "GO NOW! I will explain things later." Ichgio stated out as he summoned forth his soul sword.

*Ichigo we never attempted this physically before.* stated White mentally.

*I know that White bu we don't have time for me to seperate my body to my spirit form. It would also leave my body defenseless and open to attacks. I knew that something like this would happen sooner or later. I am partly glad that it happened now rather than later.* replied Ichigo as the skull mask formed on his face.

=You reak of death but your soul and energy shall prove a greater satisfaction for me than that girl's.= hissed Acid Wire. Suprisingly Ichigo and White heard and could understand everything that the Hollow had said. Perhaps it was because at one point in time the Hollow was once a spirit, a living breathing human being.

"Bring it!" snapped back Ichigo as Acid Wire moved to attack. Ichigo managed to avoid some of Acid Wire's attacks as every once in a while Acid Wire would manage to hit Ichigo but any wounds that the teen received instantly healed.

*Berry stop fooling around and finish this.* White stated mentally. Ichigo gathered up his power in the form of spirit energy as a red ball of energy formed at his finger tip.

"CERO!" snapped Ichigo as the blast unleashed like a ray. The blast destroyed Acid Wire's mask as the Hollow's body broke down vanishing. Ichigo reached up undoing the skull mask finding himself drained and weakened. Merging with his soul self physically took more out of him than it would when he was in spirit form. As Ichigo turned around he could see Byakuya holding a couple of talismans and charms in his hands. "Wait...Byakuya...I can explain everything. At least I hope so." stated Ichigo as he allowed his soul sword to vanish. Most definitely this wasn't Ichigo's day!

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

Ichigo's secret


	10. Ichigo's secret

**DEATH SOUL**

Special Notes: 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scene change+, (author's notes), CAPS – attacks, $#&%*! - curses/swares, `letters/notes`, =hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter ten****: Ichigo's secret**

Byakuya didn't ease up as he stood in front of his younger sister Rukia. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair letting out a long sigh. Ichigo began explaining what he was, what happened, what they saw, all of it. He had no choice seeing how both Kuchiki's could see the Hollow that had attacked them. And they also witnessed Ichigo fight off the creature by transforming into something that looked remotely human. After he explained Ichigo just stood there waiting for either Rukia or Byakuya to say something, anything.

"I know that it's hard to believe but it's the truth." stated Ichigo after a couple of minutes of silence as Byakuya didn't move or stand down from his guard.

-Come on Byakuya what do we have to say or do to convince you? I mean you all ready saw us transform and fight the Hollow. What more could you want?- asked White as he materialized next to Rukia and Byakuya. Seeing White right besides them freaked them out. -Why does everyone do that when I am around? Am I really that scary looking?- asked White as he floated over towards Ichigo.

"No your not, you just like to suddenly surprise people." replied Ichigo.

-Hey I do a dam good job of it too!- remarked White.

"Ichigo is that truly...?" asked Rukia. Ichigo nodded his head.

"That would be my soul. Since I am the one true Ichigo Kurosaki, I have named him White. Don't worry he is pretty much harmless." stated Ichigo as White stuck out his tongue at Ichigo.

-Yeah, I love you too!- stated White. Finally Byakuya relaxed putting away his charms and talismans.

"Kurosaki does anyone else know about this?" asked Byakuya.

"You two are the first humans to learn of my secret. The other two whom know of my secret are spirits whom have been helping me out." panted Ichigo now finding hard to breathe. Ichigo collapsed onto his knees feeling worse than ever before. Even White could feel it as he cursed outloud.

-$#%&*! Ichigo we should have not merged physically. It depleated almost all of our energy and power. I don't even thing that I can help you revover from this.- stated White.

"What can we do to help?" asked Rukia. White shook his head knowing that it was far too risky. With the way that Ichigo was he could possibly absorb all of the spiritual energy that the Kuchiki's possessed. -Too risky! Couldn't control our power if we did it. Can't afford hurting you or Byakuya.- replied White. His only option was to hope that either Yoruichi or Zangetsu sensed what happened and could give them a little bit of energy. Either that or hope that in the next couple of minutes they came across an evil spirit. Finally Ichigo's body gave out as the teen passed out from exhaustion causing White to vanish before the teen lost consciousness.

+Several Hours Later+

Yoruichi entered the Shinto Shrine in cat form as Zangetsu had called upon the spirit animal for help. Ichigo and White needed her help. The two combined had depleated all of their energy fighting off a Hollow in their physical form as two humans had learned what Ichigo was because of their high spirital presence as they both saw Ichigo fight off the Hollow. Both Ichigo and White were in need of energy. Yoruichi had to be very careful not to cross the humans. Yoruichi entered the room that Ichigo was in jumping onto Ichigo's chest. Yoruichi sat on Ichigo slowly feeding them some of her energy. Suddenly Yoruichi was grabbed by the scruff of her neck causing her to screech out in pain. She was whiped around as Byakuya stared at her.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the older teen holding a talisman in his free hand. Yoruichi swallowed harsly as she could tell that the older teen ment buisness. Ichigo's hand reached up grabbing Byakuya's free hand before he could harm Yoruichi.

"Don't do it Byakuya. She came to help us." stated Ichigo in a voice that was not his own. Ichigo opened his eyes to reveal black cornea's and yellow irises. White had taken over Ichigo's body the minute that he felt Yoruichi's energy enter the teens body. Byakuya could tell not from the eyes but the voice that it wasn't Ichigo whom was awake but rather his soul, the one that Ichigo called White. "Now please let Yoruichi go so she can help Ichigo. Its draining just to take over his body from time to time." White stated as he letting go of Byakuya's hand. Byakuya did as White instructed letting the cat go as it landed on its paws.

"I still don't understand how a cat can possess spiritual powers." stated Byakuya causing the can to smile.

-Please there is more spirits out there that just Death Souls. Just because you haven't come across them doesn't mean that they don't exist. I happen to be a spirit animal.- stated Yoruichi as she shape shifted into her human form.

"Yoruichi explain later, help out now." moaned White. Yoruichi turned helping out Ichigo and White as she instructed Byakuya to help out as well. The older teen possessed more spiritual power than he was even aware of.

+Several Hours Later+

Ichigo had regained consciousness finding both Byakuya and Yoruichi by his side. Ichigo let out a long moan as he sat up slowly rubbing his head.

"Remind me to never do that again anytime soon." he moaned as Yoruichi hit him upside the head. "What's that for?" he yelled at her.

-Idiot didn't I warn you that was going to happen?- asked Yoruichi angerily.

"No you didn't! It wasn't my fault. I reacted before I could think twice about it." Ichigo yelled at her rubbing the spot where Yoruichi had hit him.

-And I suppose that White just went along with this stupid plan?- asked Yoruichi.

-Yes I did! Friends were in trouble. Ichigo and I had to react. Isn't it our job to protect them?- White snappened back becoming visible. This managed to shut Yoruichi up.

"Isn't there a way for Kurosaki to become a spirit in that short of time so it doesn't happen again?" asked Byakuya.

-If there was then the Soul Society would have come up with it by now. But so far to my knowledge there isn't one.- replied Yoruichi. Ichigo slowly got uup to his feet stretching out his body.

"Sorry if we were any inconvince to Byakuya but if it is possible can you and Rukia keep what I am a secret?" Ichigo asked.

-Ichigo are ou sure that's even wise?- asked Yoruichi in shock.

"Its not like we can replace their memories of what happened. Besides I feel that I can trust them with this secret." Ichigo replied as he gathered his bookbag. Ichigo just smiled as he turned to leave. "Oh Byakuya would it be too much trouble for you to call me by my first name?" Ichigo asked as he left the Shinto Shrine. Yoruichi followed him shape shifting into cat form as White vanished. Ichigo wondered what Rukia would say or even if she would ever come near him again. Ichigo let out a long sigh as he headed home.

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

temporary host


	11. temporary host

**DEATH SOUL**

Author's Notes: (jumps up and down for joy) Yes, 20 reviews. (bows to the readers) Thank you all for your reviews. I love them. I love hearing what you think. A special shout out to ultima-owner for their reviews. (laughs hysterically) God, you crack me up. I especially loved reading some of your reviews. To answer that question. Anything is possible in that mind scape so don't be surprised if you actually find it there. Thanks also for answering my question about the Hollow transformation. I will have to work on it but it won't be the same form as the one featured in the series but close to it. I still need you, the readers input about the Arcana. Should I or shouldn't I? I want to put them in at least 6 of them. One of them of course being Sōsuke Aizen. I plan also to have Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jeaqerjaques but I need your input on the other 3. Who would you like to see? I appreciate all input in this matter as it will help me with my future chapters. Thanks!

Special Notes: 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scene change+, (author's notes), CAPS – attacks, $#&%*! - curses/swares, `letters/notes`, =hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**chapter eleven: temporary host**

A week had passed by as it seemed that Rukia was avoiding Ichigo. There hadn't been a lot of Hollow attacks as of late as Ichigo also hadn't seen many spirits around.

*All right what gives, it has been strangely quiet lately. I frankily don't like it.* moaned White.

*What are you complaining for White? Isn't it a good thing that it's this quiet? It gives us time to train since Yoruichi isn't around.* replied Ichigo.

*Frankily your sword skills could use work where as my fighting could use some improvement. We have to find a teacher, someone to train us.* stated White.

*I could ask Chad whom trains him. I heard him say that his teacher is really tough.* stated Ichigo. Because White was a part of Ichigo, he knew everyone that Ichigo knew.

*There is the small problem of that no one besides you and the Kuchiki kids whom can see me. How would this teacher help me?* asked White.

*You could always take over my body.* replied Ichigo. Suddenly he heard a sharp crack on his desk bringing him back to reality.

"Thank you for joining us Ichigo. Since you were day dreaming again, solve the problem that is on the board." stated Urahara. Ichigo got up from his seat walking up to the board looking over the problem before he wrote down the answer. Ichigo then walked back to his seat passing right by Rukia as she dropped her pencil on purpose. Ichigo stopped, bended over to pick it up, then he placed it on her desk as she slipped him a note. Urahara looked over Ichigo's answer as he opened up his teacher's manuel to find the answer was right. "Ichigo how did you solve it so quickly? And still managed to get the right answer?" Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders as at times he hated being smart.

"Don't know really but it just came to me." replied Ichigo sitting back down into his seat.

"Well at least you were paying attention." stated Urahara as he went back to teaching the class. Ichigo opened up the note hidding it from view.

`Ichigo I am sorry about how I acted. After I had time to think things over, I realized that I might have hurt both of your feelings. I am sorry. I still do care for you and would like to work on a relationship. I really need to speak with you in private perhaps after school. I will be waiting. Yours truly Rukia.` Ichigo's eyebrows shot up in question.

'What could Rukia want to talk about?' he wondered as he ripped up the note.

+After school+

Ichigo ran through the halls in a burst of speed looking for Rukia. He managed to find both Orihime and Tatsuki. Ichigo tapped the both of them on the shoulders.

"Have you seen Rukia?" he asked them.

"We just got out of gym. She said that she had to stay behind." replied Tatsuki.

"Thanks!" replied Ichigo as he took off. Ichigo ran to the gym wondering if Rukia was still in the changing room.

-I could go and take a look.- replied White with a devilish grin stretched across his face when he appeared.

"Oh no you don't! I don't have to read your mind to know what your thinking. I swear you're just as perverted as Keigo!" snapped Ichigo.

-Hey even I need a hobby. There's not much thatt I can do!- snapped back White as the two glared at each other.

"Are you two all ways like this?" asked a female voice. Both Ichigo and White turned to see Rukia approaching them.

"He started it!" both of them replied in unison pointing their fingers at each other. This caused Rukia to laugh.

"God Ichigo, you are the only person that I know whom could pick a fight with himself. Anyways the reason why I asked to see you is to give you this." Rukia stated holding a small marble in her hand.

-What is it?- asked White.

"Byakuya has been working on this for a whole week after that Hollow incident. If this works right, it should seperate you to your spirit form placing another spirit in your body. A temporary host. Mind you that it hasn't been tested. According to Byakuya this spirit is very much alive so it will react as you while you are seperated from your body." stated Rukia as she handed Ichigo the marble.

"What happens to it when I enter back into my body?" asked Ichigo.

"It returns back to normal unless it is placed into something without a soul." replied Rukia.

-What do you think Ichigo, shall we give it a try?- asked White as Ichigo popped the marble into his mouth. In a bright flash of light Ichigo was seperated from his body as he wore a black kimono (his regular soul reaper uniform).

-All right this is weird even for me. Now there are three of me.- stated Ichigo as his body blinked its eyes a few times.

"Who am I?" asked the temporary host in Ichigo's body. Ichigo's voice had a slight squeek to it from the temporary host.

-You don't have a name? You mean to tell me that Byakuya created this thing without giving it a name!- snapped White angerily.

"I don't think my brother ever thought that it needed a name as he just often called it Tempt Host. Only he called it by a weirder name that even I can't pronounce." replied Rukia.

-What do you think of the name Kon? It doesn't mean anything in paticular buut even something like you needs a name.- replied Ichigo.

"...Kon...? I like it thank you very much. But you don't need my services right know do you..." stated Kon.

-Ichigo Kurosaki. That's White, he is my soul. That's Rukia Kuchiki as it was her brother Byakuya Kuchiki that had created you.- stated Ichigo as he pointed out everyone to Kon.

"...Ichigo...why did you call for me when you didn't need me?" asked Kon.

-Sorry Kon. We had to test out if Byakuya's device would work. We will find something for you too live in until we need you. Is that all right?- asked White as Kon nodded Ichigo's head.

-Then it's decided. I am coming back in all right Kon?- stated Ichigo as he remerged with his physical body, the temp host marble was in the palm of Ichigo's hand after the bright flash of light. "Rukia tell Byakuya thanks. Kon will be a great help when I have to become a spirit quickly." stated Ichigo. This caused Rukia to blush. White vanished from sight giving the two time alone.

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

the bloody teacher

(one guess whom it is!)


	12. the bloody teacher

**DEATH SOUL**

Author's Notes: special thanks go out to pinkrose1122 and ultima-owner for their reviews on whom I should have for the Arcana's which appear in the next chapter (currently working on it). They both seem to agree on one person but I still need more input so don't be afraid to tell me who you think shall appear (cause there is no wrong answer). Please feel free to leave your reviews as I do read them and your input is much appreciated. Thanks again!

Special Notes: 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scene change+, (author's notes), CAPS – attacks, $#&%*! - curses/swares, `letters/notes`, =hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**chapter tweleve: the bloody teacher**

Ichigo walked Rukia close enough to her home before he headed home. Kon's marble sat in his pocket as he still had to find Kon a body. Ichigo entered into a local store on his way home. Ichigo went down the iles before he found a dog toy in the form of a lion. The toy had a small hole in its mouth. Ichigo put his finger into its mouth to see if it was big enough for Kon's marble. Once he was satisfied, Ichigo went to pay for the toy. Ichigo put the toy lion into his backpack as he left the store.

'Rukia did say that this would work in something without a soul. A toy should work as ti is better than nothing.' Ichigo thought to himself as he took the toy from out of his backpack. Ichigo placced down the toy stuffing the marble into its mouth. After a couple of minutes, the doll sprang to life blinking its eyes and scratched its head.

"...Ichigo...?" Kon asked questioning what was going on.

"What do you think of your new body Kon? It's the best thing that I could do on short notice but it should work." Ichigo stated smiling. Kon moved his body around getting used to his body. "That shall be your permant body unless you are within my body." added Ichigo.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me Ichigo. You gave me a name and a body of my own. You have done more for me than anyone else." stated Kon.

"It's not a problem Kon. It is the least that I can do." stated Ichigo.

*Berry you are way too nice for your own good. Not that it is a bad thing or anything.* stated White mentally.

*Thanks, I will take that as a compliment since it is coming form you White.* Ichigo stated as he gently picked up Kon placing him back into his backpack. Ichigo then continued on his way home. Along the way he saw Yasutora Sado. "Hey Chad wait, I need to speak with you!" exclaimed as he ran to catch up with the older teen. Chad recognized Ichigo being the one that had saved Rukia's life.

"You are Rukia's friend, the one that saved her life." stated Chad.

"Yeah. Ichigo Kurosaki. I remember hearing you telling Rukia and Byakuya that the teacher whom trains you is really tough." Chad looked at Ichigo in question when he finally realized what he was talking about.

"Yeah that he is. He will only train people whom he sees any potential in or those whom are devoted in growing stronger. He actually found me during a street fight. He is very picky in whom he trains. I could introduce you but he might not chose to train you." replied Chad.

"That would be great Chad. Perhaps tomorrow after school I could go with you." stated Ichigo.

"Sure tomorrow then." replied Chad as he walked off. Ichigo contined on his way hoping that Chad's teacher would train him.

+Next day+

Ichigo met up with Chad right after school. Ichigo had brought a spare change of clothing just incase. The two of them walked towards the dojo. Ichigo stoped to read the sign that hung above the dojo's doors.

"Blood, Sweat, and Tears?" Ichigo asked in question surprised by its name.

"Yeah, my teacher is often refered to as the bloody teacher. If he trains you, he will often work you hard. Some often leave here in tears. Hence the name." replied Chad opening the dojo doors. Inside of the dojo Ichigo could see very few students as it seemed that these were the ones whom were lucky enough to train here.

"Sado it seems that you have brought someone interesting with you." stated a booming voice. A huge man with large black spiked up hair appeared before them. He wore an eyepatch over one eye as he was covered with huge scars that were on his face and his body.

"Sensei (japanese word meaning teacher) may I introduce Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo this is Kenpachi Zaraki (bet you didn't see this one coming). Ichigo wishes to train here." stated Chad bowing his head. Ichigo could hear several of the students laughing. Ichigo knew that he didn't look as rough and tough as some of these students but he knew that he could handle himself, without having to rely on his powers. Kenpachi walked over taking a good look at Ichigo. Ichigo could feel White stirring with inside of him as Ichigo could sense Kenpachi's spiritual presence. Ichigo's eyebrows shot up aware of why this man was taking a closer look at him. Kenpachi smiled almost approvingly as he patted Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the Blood, Sweat, and Tears dojo...Ichigo Kurosaki." stated Kenpachi. The students except for Chad looked at Ichigo stunned. All most all of the students that were there Kenpachi had seen in a fight. But this was the first time that he has shown any interest in someone who was brought in.

"...But...Sensei..." many of them began to whine.

"No butts. I will personally see to Kurosaki's training." stated Kenpachi. This managed to shut up his students. "Now get back to training." snapped Kenpachi.

+After class+

Kenpachi had asked Ichigo before class was over with to remain behind in order to fill out some paper work. Ichigo knew that this man wanted to know what he was sensing within Ichigo. Ichigo agreed as he thanked Chad for his help. True to Chad's word, Kenpachi's training was very tough as Ichigo worked up a good sweat training with Kenpachi. Surprisingly Ichigo was able to keep up the the man as eh helf his own against the teacher. After everyone had left, Kenpachi turned towards Ichigo.

"So how and when did you some what die?" asked Kenpachi. This question brought a questioning look to Ichigo's face. "Did you die?" Kenpachi asked again.

"Possibly not in the way that you are thinking. I am what some call a Death Soul. This means that I was born without a soul. All though my soul never seperated from my body as he is still a part of me. I was in an accident where a spirit from the Soul Society told me about what I was. He even gave me a second chance at life." replied Ichigo.

"So in other words you were born dead but you are very much alive." stated Kenpachi.

-Pretty much. You died didn't you?- asked White as he materalized. Kenpachi didn't seemed phased by White's sudden appearance.

"Several times." he replied pointing at the scars that covered his body like a badge of honor.

"Is this why your willing to train us?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't know how to explain it but, I can sense that you give yourself credit for. I can feel and sense that there is more to you than meets the eye." replied Kenpachi. Both Ichigo and White looked at each other surprised by Kenpachi's answer. "Stay behind after class as we will work on developing your other abilites for both you and him." stated Kenpachi.

-Hey, I happen to have a name. It just happens to be White.- snapped White.

"Take it easy White. I know how you feel when people don't acknowledge you or underestimate you but didn't mean to be disrespectful." replied Ichigo. Ichigo had a strange feeling that things were going to change again and not for the best either.

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

new threat

(Arcana's and Hollows, oh my...what is our favorite orange-haired teen going to do?)


	13. new threat

**DEATH SOUL**

Author's Notes: special thanks go out to pinkrose1122 and ultima-owner for their reviews on whom I should have for the Arcana's which appear in the next chapter (currently working on it). They both seem to agree on one person but I still need more input so don't be afraid to tell me who you think shall appear (cause there is no wrong answer). Please feel free to leave your reviews as I do read them and your input is much appreciated. Thanks again!

Special Notes: 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scene change+, (author's notes), CAPS – attacks, $#&%*! - curses/swares, `letters/notes`, =hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter thirteen: new threat**

A whole week had gone by as Ichigo continued his training with Yoruichi and Kenpachi. On top of that he still fought against Hollows, sends spirits to the Soul Society, and goes to school. Also lately he has had this terrible premonition that something bad was going to happen.

+Soul Society+

It looked like a war zone as the Soul Reapers fought against a man whom threatened their lord Yamamoto. This man had managed to over power their most skilled and powerful Soul Reapers.

=I will not ask you again old man, where is the power sphere?= (the power sphere appeared in the Yu Yu Hakusho movie, the Poltergeist Report) he asked Yamamoto.

-And I have told you time and time again that it isn't here. You could tear apart the whole entire Soul Society but you won't find it. I have made sure that the power sphere will never fall into your hands Sõsuke Aizen. You could kill me but I will never disclose its location.- Sõsuke Aizen ran his hand through his hair as he glared at Yamamoto. There was only one other place Aizen could think of where Yamamoto could have hidden it. An evil smirk stretched across Aizen's face.

=Very clever old man. Once I find the power sphere, I will return. Count on it!= Aizen stated disappearing. Yamamoto cursed out loud hoping that Aizen would never find the power sphere. The Soul Society's only hope was the Spiritus Soldius. Hopefully he could keep the power sphere safe.

+Ichigo's Room+

Ichigo laid on his bed, his body throbbing in pain. He felt so sore after his recent training session with Kenpachi. Lately it seems that both Ichigo's and White's powers and skills have greatly become much stronger. Ichigo could hear his bag ruffling as he had forgotten to take Kon out.

"The coast is clear Kon." stated Ichigo not even moving from his bed. The zipper on his backpack moved opening up as a toy lion popped its head out. Kon climbed out of Ichigo's backpack walking over towards Ichigo's bed.

"Jesus you look like hell Ichigo. Why do you keep putting yourself through this kind of torture?" asked Kon as he began to climb up Ichigo's bed post.

"To tell you the truth Kon, I don't know really why. I just feel that this will or is going to help us in the future." replied Ichigo.

-Berry are you trying to kill us? I feel so warn out and in pain which isn't funny. And what do you mean by that it will help us in the future? Did you have another premonition?- asked White appearing almost transparent like a ghost. Ichigo know how much White hated his precognitive power as he couldn't help when he had these visions. Lately the one that he has been having for the week has been becoming a lot stronger as he could feel that something really bad was going to happen. Ichigo couldn't sense where or when but he could tell that it would be soon from the way that this feeling has been becoming much stronger.

"Then I won't tell you that." replied Ichigo causing White to curse out loud.

-$#%&*! How bad are we talking?- asked White.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, easily it is above a 10. This feeling has been growing much stronger in the week that I started having them." replied Ichigo.

-$%#&*!- cursed White.

"I just can't tell you what was going to happen because I can't even tell." stated Ichigo.

-$#&%*!, I guess that it can't be helped. Maybe a full days rest will help. Goodnight Kon, Ichigo.- replied White vanishing.

"Good night Ichigo, good night White." stated Kon.

"Good night guys." replied Ichigo as he closed his eyes.

+Mind Space+

White yawned as he headed towards his home that laid within his and Ichigo's mind space. Suddenly he could sense a familiar presence entering into the mind space. The sky above the mind space opened up as he could see Zangetsu falling. White ran quickly to catch Zangetsu in his arms. Zangetsu looked like he had been through a war zone as he was all beat up, bleeding.

-Zangetsu, what happened?- White asked the Soul Reaper. (Yes Zangetsu is a Soul Reaper in my story. I am sorry if I didn't mention it before.)

-The Soul Society is under attack. Arcana's came looking for the power sphere. Lord Yamamoto told me to bring it to the Human World to seek help. Can't allow them to get a hold of it.- replied Zangetsu before he passed out. Some of the things that Zangetsu had said didn't make sense. Then White remembered what Ichigo had said about his premonition. Could this be what Ichigo was sensing? White carried the unconscious Zangetsu to his home and treated the Soul Reaper's wounds. Within Zangetsu's hand, he held a medium sized ice blue crystal sphere. This had to be the power sphere that he was talking about. Once White had Zangetsu resting peacefully, he created a portal reaching through the portal grabbing a hold of Ichigo's spirit. White then pulled Ichigo through into the mind space waking up the teen.

"White what the #$%&*! is wrong with you?" asked Ichigo angrily.

-We have a problem!- replied White as he pointed to the injured Zangetsu. Ichigo's eyes widened as White began to fill him in to what Zangetsu had said. -I have never seen Zangetsu in this kind of condition before. Whomever these Arcana are, they mean business.- replied White.

"Until we can find out more about these Arcana, this power sphere, and what is going on, Zangetsu will have to remain here until he can recover to tell us what is going on. Now the important question is where do we place this power sphere so they don't find it?" asked Ichigo. With a snap of White's fingers a safe appeared out of thin air. (because the mind space was created by White, he can easily alter and create anything that he will need.) White opened up the safe placing the medium sized crystal ball that Zangetsu had in his hands into the safe sealing it back up.

-Our mind space is as safe than any other as it is not easily accessible.- replied White.

"All right then, I am leaving Zangetsu in your capable hands. Let me know when Zangetsu comes too." Stated Ichigo before his spirit vanished from the mind space.

+Next Day+

Ichigo pondered more about his bad feeling, Zangetsu appearing to him and White all beaten up, the power sphere, who these Arcana's could be, and what was going on in the Soul Society? His premonitions were becoming far too strong for him to ignore. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon. Even White could feel it even though he didn't have a precognitive power like Ichigo did. Ichigo was sitting in History class as it was almost the end of school when he felt a strange spiritual presence as he could also hear the faint cries of a Hollow. The principal came over the intercom speakers stating that school wouldn't be dismissed as there a strange disturbance happening in town. Ichigo took this as the sign he was looking for. Ichigo asked his teacher Rangiku Matsumoto if he could go use the bathroom. Once he got approval Ichigo grabbed his backpack booking it to the bathroom.

+Men's Bathroom+

Ichigo carefully checked the restroom before he took Kon out of his backpack.

"Icigo what in the world is this feeling?" Kon asked. Kon had some spiritual powers despite being a toy. When Kon was within Ichigo's body he could also use some of Ichigo's powers. Mostly Kon could see, hear, and talk to spirits. He could use Ichigo's increased speed, heightened human senses, and advanced human strength. Kon could also sense spirits as he had some fighting experience. (don't bother to ask how a toy learned to fight. I know that in the series they had Kon fight Hollows and stuff. In some sense I kept Kon the same but slightly different as he isn't as annoying to Ichigo like he is in the manga and the series.)

"Don't know Kon but it's my job to investigate it so I need for you to take over my body. I am sorry, this is going to hurt." Ichigo stated as he dug his finger into Kon's mouth to retrieve the marble which was Kon's spirit and soul. Once he got the marble out of the toy, Ichigo popped it into his mouth as with a bright flash of light Ichigo was separated into his spirit form. Kon coughed several times once he was in control of Ichigo's body.

"There has got to be a better way to do that." He stated as he placed his lifeless body back into Ichigo's backpack.

-Remember Kon, you have to act like I do and at any sign of trouble you know what you have to do.- stated Ichigo before he flew out of an open window.

+Karakura Town+

The whole town was in chaos as Ichigo could see five beings dressed all in white. Ichigo could see partial Hollow masks and holes in some of them. It didn't take Ichigo long to figure out that these people had to be the Arcana that Zangetsu was warning him about. It seemed that even ordinary people could see them as one of them controlled a huge Hollow that was taller that the tallest skyscraper around. Ichigo hardly said anything as the half skull mask formed on his face. A ball of blue energy formed in his hands before he unleashed the attack.

-SHOT GUN!- he shouted out as the ball of energy became a thousand balls of energy whizzing past the Arcana's stopping them from attacking anymore people. The five glared at Ichigo almost surprised to see him.

=You are no Soul Reaper.= stated a man with short blue hair. He had a hold in his stomach and part of the jaw from a skull mask on his face.

=You are right Grimmjow. He feels much different from the other Soul Reapers but he also feels somewhat like a Hollow but isn't a Hollow. I have heard of things like him before but never saw one before. He is what they refear to as a Death Soul. It seems that a Soul Reaper must have made him a Spiritus Soldius.= stated the man with brown hair whom looked completely human.

-Who are you and what do you want?- Ichigo asked angrily.

=We have come for the power sphere. The Soul Reapers call us the Arcana's as we are human-like Hollows. Perhaps maybe you know where the power sphere is. Humans are such feeble creatures as they are easy to kill and my pet here is very hungry.= replied Aizen as he patted Menos Grande's leg.

-I will not allow you to have the power sphere!- snapped Ichigo as he pulled the soul sword from out of his body.

*Carefully Berry. I don't like how they feel.* stated White mentally.

*I know White but we have a duty here to protect these people and to keep the power sphere safe.* replied Ichigo mentally.

=Aizen this is a waste of time. Just kill the boy so we can continue our search.= stated a man with black hair as part of a demonic skull sat on top of his head.

=Very well Ulquiorra. Menos supper time!= Aizen stated as he pointed at Ichigo. Menos Grande let out a loud bone chilling scream sending chills up and down Ichigo's spine. Menos Grande's mouth opened wide as a huge red ball began form in his mouth.

-$#%&*!- both Ichigo and White cursed out loud as the Hollow unleashed the attack at them.

**NEXT CHAPTER…**

transfomation


	14. transformation

**DEATH SOUL**

Author's Notes: ok here is the next chapter. According to my eldest daughter whom is reading this also as I write it, I am evil. How dare I leave the last chapter on a cliff hanger and this chapter she almost beat me up hating what I am doing to poor Ichigo. But I love how it all plays out especially the transformation into Ichigo's Hollow form (although it isn't the one from the series. Sorry guys). Please don't forget to leave your comments and reviews as I always look forward to hearing what you think.

Special Notes: 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scene change+, (author's notes), CAPS – attacks, $#&%*! - curses/swares, `letters/notes`, =hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter fourteen: transformation**

As the red ball of energy headed for Ichigo, both Ichigo and White and White poured all of their energy into the soul sword to keep the attack back as he also tried to absorb some of the Hollow's power. The soul sword surged with power as Ichigo did an upper cut turning the attack back against the Hollow as he had managed to cut Menos Grande's skull mask. Menos screeched in pain as it over powered Ichigo as he dropped down to his knees. The soul sword dropped from out of Ichigo's hands when he clasped his hands over his ears. He had to either destroy or at least get rid of the Hollow.

*White let's try releasing all our power at once. It maybe the only chance we have.* stated Ichigo as he grabbed a firm hold of the soul sword while getting back up to his feet.

*I hope that you know what you are doing Berry.* replied White as he did as Ichigo instructed. Ichigo added in his powers as his eyes began to glow with power.

-GETSUGA TENSHÕ!- snapped Ichigo as he unleashed the power. The attack devastated some more of Menos Grande's mask forcing the large Hollow back to where it came from Ichigo collapsed down onto his knees panting. He still had the five Arcana's to face against. But Ichigo barely had any strength left. Ichigo could hear one of the Arcana laughing as if amused by what they had seen.

=I wish that everyone put up as much as a fight. I like him Aizen. Allow me to gight him.= stated Grimmjow with a wicked grim stretched across his face.

=of course Grimmjow.= stated Aizen as a sword began to materialize in Grimmjow's hands. Once the sword was completed, he moved attacking Ichigo. Grimmjow moced just as quick as Ichigo as sparks flew when their swords clashed. Ichigo wasn't sure how much longer he could keep on fighting as it was taking most of his energy to evade the attacks and keeping alive. Ichigo was actually grateful for the extra training sessions that he put in with Kenpachi and Yoruichi. Every now and then Ichigo and White would work in the mindscape to perfect their timing, power, teamwork, and skills. Both knew what their limits were. The other four Arcana were still attacking the humans which managed to piss off Ichigo. He was surprised that all five of them didn't attack him all at once. Anger and rage burned within Ichigo as he could feel his heart throbbing. He couldn't take it anymore.

-Leave them alone!- shouted out Ichigo. Grimmjow saw a perfect opportunity to kill the teen. White saw it coming as he pulled Ichigo aside taking the damage. Grimmjow's hand had ripped right through Ichigo's chest. Grimmjow laughed as he thought it was over as he slowly pulled his hand out when Ichigo's soul sword had disappeared from his hand. Suddenly without warning Ichigo's hand wrapped tightly around Grimmjow's. A strange new power began to emerge from Ichigo as his hand became all white with black finger nail polish. Ichigo slowly raised his head revealing a fully completed skull mask on his face (the full Hollow mask that he wears in the series). His eyes glowed all golden yellow with no visible irises and/or pupils. Ichigo's body began to transform as his black kimono that he wore also changed. The kimono became all white opening up to reveal the hole in Ichigo's muscular chest as white bone ribs emerged over his chest with a blood red line that was on the ridge. The white kimono had large black tattered ends. Ichigo wore white pants with black slashes going through part of the pants above the knees. A black tied belt held up his pants. The same black tattered look made up half of the kimono's jacket (looking almost like a vest) as his sleeves where long and white with tattered ends. On one of Ichigo's shoulders sat a bone spiked pad which also had the same matching red lines that appeared on his ribs and mask. Ichigo's hair became longer and more wild looking as it now fell at his breast in length. Cold air escaped from the teeth of the skull mask. Ichigo's eyes squinted at Grimmjow as a new soul sword began to materialize in Ichigo's hands. This one looked much different than Ichigo's regular sword. It took on a shape almost looking like half of a large shuriken as the whole sword was black. Grimmjow's eyes widened considerably as Ichigo slashed the Arcana. Grimmjow screeched in pain as he managed to pull free of the teens grip. The other Arcana's stopped their attacks when they witnessed Ichigo's transformation. The sword resonated with energy as it seemed that he was getting ready to unleash an attack at the group of Arcana.

=GETSUGA CERO TENSHÕ!= snapped Ichigo as his two most powerful and strongest attacks combined unleashing with a slash of Ichigo's sword. The attack took on the colors of both black and red unleashing in a large wave of destructive energy. The Arcana's cursed out loud as somehow they barely survived Ichigo's attack as all five of them were critically wounded.

=Retreat for now. You may have won this round Death Soul but we will be back to find the power sphere.= stated Aizen as the five Arcana's suddenly vanished from sight.

**NEXT CHAPTER….**

questions & answers


	15. questions & answers

-1**DEATH SOUL**

Author's Notes: hey readers, I had just realized that I spelled the name of the group that Aizen controls wrong. It's supposed to be Arracars not Arcana's. Although they are pronounced the same I should have done more background work in some of the spelling. Please as always leave your comments and reviews as I look forward to reading them. Thanks!

Special Notes: 'thinking', "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, -spirit/soul speech-, +scene change+, (author's notes), CAPS – attacks, $#&%*! - curses/swares, `letters/notes`, =hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter fifteen: questions and answers**

*White what just happened?* Ichigo asked mentally. Things felt different as if he wasn't in control over his own body. Some how in someway Ichigo and White had switched as now White was in control over Ichigo's body. White panted for a couple of minutes staring down at his free hand.

*I have no $#%&*! clue. I reacted not knowing what would happen. I mean, I have taken control before but the result wasn't anything like this.* replied White.

*So how do we transform back?* asked Ichigo. White thought for a couple of minutes before reaching up for the skull mask.

*This may hurt!* replied White as he began to forcefully tear off the skull mask allowing Ichigo to take control over his body. The two screamed in pain as the transformation began to slowly reverse its self. Dark energy released from the skull mask as finally Ichigo was back in his own body. Ichigo panted feeling so drained of energy. The transformation that they had just been through could be an asset if they learned how to control it. For the short time while they were in that Hollow form, their power seemed much stronger than what they were capable of. Ichigo slowly flew back to his real body finding Kon walking towards his house. Kon sensed Ichigo coming as he went into a nearby alley in order to let Ichigo to go take control over his body.

"Jesus Ichigo you look like hell. What on earth happened to you two?" Kon asked.

-Don't want to talk about it right now Kon. I just want to go home and to bed.- replied Ichigo. Ichigo remerged with his body as Kon's marble laid in his hand once he was in control over his body. Ichigo walked home going straight to his room. Before Ichigo went to bed he placed Kon's marble back into the toy lion. The toy lept back to life as Ichigo went to lay down. After a couple of minutes Ichigo was out like a light.

-Mindscape-

White flew back to his home thinking over how was it possible that they had transformed into a Hollow. It never happed before and who knew if it would happen again if White tried to take control over Ichigo's body. When white entered his home he found Zangetsu up and mobile.

-Zangetsu, I have a lot of questions for you.- stated White. Zangetsu knew that he was going to ask about the power sphere.

-The power sphere is a powerful artifact containing both spiritual and netherworld energy. Many years ago the Arracars tried to wipe out the human world and part of the spirit world using the power sphere. They almost succeeded with their plans. The previous Lord Koeuma (ruler of spirit world in the Yu Yu Hakusho series) managed to stop their plans as he sealed up their energies in the power sphere as he also sealed the Arracars away in an alternate dimension. The power sphere was kept safe sealed away in the Soul Society. But somehow the Arracars had found a way to escape the alternate dimension that they were sealed in. They plan to once again use the power sphere to complete their goals.- replied Zangetsu.

-Well that does answer one question. But how in the world did I manage to transform Ichigo into a Hollow?- White asked. Zangetsu looked at White in shock.

-It's possible that you have been absorbing some of the Hollow's unique energies and powers. If you both manage to grow angry or enrage, this transformation may manage to happen. How did it happen?- asked Zangetsu. White explained what had happened during his fight against the Arracars, -I see it is similar to an ability that the Arracars possess. They are Hollow humans when they manage to take on their true Hollow form, their appearance change. It sounds like that both you and Ichigo are capable of the same kind of powers that not only the Hollows possess but also the Arracars. But because you are far different from them you two won't run the risk of becoming evil.- replied Zangetsu.

-Then Ichigo's mother must have done something besides tie my soul to Ichigo but, what? How is it possible that we have all of this incredible power but still manage to keep our humanity and innocence? We are much more than a Death Soul but what are we?- White asked himself mentally.

-White I am trusting you and Ichigo to keep the power sphere safe from the Arracars, I have to return back to the Soul Society to try to help out where I can. Both you and Ichigo are more than capable of handling things here.- stated Zangetsu before he left the mindscape.

-There is definitely much more going on here than meets the eye.- stated White.

**NEXT CHAPTER…..**

**Rematch: Ichigo vs. Grimmjow**


	16. rematch Ichigo vs Grimmjow

**DEATH SOUL**

Author Notes: hey readers, I was wondering if you guys would help me out by figuring out names for the two different types of soul swords that Ichigo owns. Considering that I can't have them named Zangetsu seeing how he is an actual character in my series. That's the reason to why I am turning to you my readers. The best ideas for the names of the two swords will be featured in the series with credits given to the reader whom came up with the name. I would appreciate your input and look forward to your reviews. Thanks!

Special Key Symbol Notes: 'thinking'

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-spirit/soul speech-

+scene change+

(author's notes)

CAPS – attacks

$#&%*! - curses/swears

`letters/notes`

=hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter sixteen: Rematch - Ichigo vs. Grimmjow**

The next morning White had told Ichigo about what Zangetsu had told him about the Arracars, the power sphere, and the Hollow transformation.

-I believe that your mother did more than just tie me to you. But we can never truly find out what she did to us.- stated White.

"Then we are going to have to keep an eye on ourselves. I don't want to rely on that power unless we really have too." stated Ichigo.

-I agree with you there Berry. It was harder to control even in an angry and enraged state. Now I understand how those Hollows feel. It seemed that those Arracars were a bit surprised when we transformed into a Hollow.- stated White. Ichigo got up and dressed for school no doubt Rukia would ask him what happened. Ichigo walked around grabbing his gym clothes and books. As he checked his stuff one last time he had almost forgotten Kon.

"Kon are you coming?" asked Ichigo. The small toy ventured out from the closest rubbing the sleep from his bead eyes while yawning out loud.

"Sorry Ichigo, I kind of overslept." replied Kon sleepily. Ichigo picked up Kon placing the toy in his backpack.

"Just don't snore." he stated zipping up the bag leaving enough room for Kon to get some air.

+School+

Ichigo walked over to his seat as he could hear the students talking about what happened. There was no explanation to what happened. There was no explanation to what happened and what people had witnessed. Not even the government could cover this one up.

"I don't know something about that Death Soul reminded me of you Ichigo. It had to be the hair." stated Keigo.

"But at least what you told us was true. Things would work out." stated Uryū. Ichigo looked at his friends in shock.

'Kon.' Ichigo simply thought to himself as he could see Rukia heading towards him. "Excuse me guys." Ichigo stated getting up. Ichigo walked over to Rukia talking her by the hand. Rukia followed Ichigo out to the hall. Once out in the hall, Ichigo proceeded to kiss Rukia on the lips passionately. Rukia opened her mouth allowing Ichigo's tongue to dance with hers. After a couple of minutes they braked.

"Well that answers the question of who you really are. Meet me behind the gym for lunch. We have to talk." she stated blushing.

"I kind of figured that. I will see you at lunch then." Ichigo replied giving Rukia a quick peck on the cheek before going back into the classroom.

+Lunch+

Rukia meet Ichigo behind the gym for lunch. It was the one spot where they could talk in private. White materalized as Kon had ventured out from Ichigo's backpack.

"I saw what happened on the news from yesterday. Please explain to me what actually happened. How did you two become a Hollow?" asked Rukia. Both Ichigo and White explained what happened as the two teens ate. Rukia seemed surprised by all of it. There was no physical wound left on Ichigo from his battle against the Arracars. Ichigo and White proceeded to tell Rukia about the Arracars and he power sphere.

"Now they have come here looking for the power sphere in order to start what they have begun many years ago." stated Ichigo.

"Where is the power sphere now?" asked Rukia

-In our mindscape that exists within us. It is where I reside when I am not in the human world. It's not a place that is easy to get to or find as it is not easily accessible. I know that Zangetsu knows how to find it and Ichigo can travel there only when in spirit form but, I am the only one who can fully access the mindscape as I was the one who had created it.- replied White.

"So what do we do about the Arracars, Ichigo?" asked Kon.

"Continue to fight them." replied Ichigo and White in unison.

+After School+

Ichigo headed home as his precognition kicked in almost giving Ichigo a huge migraine headache. Images flashed before his eyes of a familiar blue headed teen and a huge fight danced between himself and the blue hair teen. Ichigo grabbed a hold of his head trying not to scream. He dropped down to his knees panting hard. This vision was a lot stronger than the other ones that usually had. The vision came and went suddenly returning Ichigo's senses back to normal.

*Berry are you all right? I could even feel that.* asked White mentally. Ichigo slowly got back up to his feet rubbing his head.

*I should be fine. It seems that the blue haired Arracar wants a rematch. So be ready!* Ichigo replied as he began walking again. He reached into his backpack grabbing a hold of Kon. "Sorry Kon, I am going to need your services." Ichigo whispered as he could feel the toy not resisting as it opened its mouth for Ichigo. Ichigo retrieved the marble palming it in his hand. He just kept on walking as he could sense a Hollows presence as he could also hear a strange Hollows cries. Suddenly he could see a flash of red heading in his way. Ichigo dodged it popping Kon's marble into his mouth. Ichigo was instantly separated into his spirit form as he pulled White's skull mask over his face. Without any wasted movement Ichigo pulled out his soul sword from his body. -Kon get out of here! We will handle him.- stated Ichigo. Kon scampered off not even to bother to argue with the teen. Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo.

=I knew that I would find you again Death Soul. Something about your eyes made me want to fight you again. God how I hate those kind of eyes.= Grimmjow growled.

-I knew that you were coming Grimmjow. I could sense it in more ways than one.- Ichigo stated. He made himself memorize some of the names of the Arracars that he faced against last time. He remembered that the leaders name was Aizen. The other two that he could remember was the blue hair teen Grimmjow and the demon skull Ulquiorra. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo shocked that the teen knew his name. This caused Grimmjow to smile wickedly as his sword materialized in his hands.

=Try to keep up with me Shikigami (guardian of death). I want to report to Aizen the success I have when I kill you.= Grimmjow stated as he flicked his sword in a strange direction placing his hand on the blade. Both Ichigo and White could feel it coming. =Grind Panthera!= he growled as his body began to change. Grimmjow now looked like a cat as sleek silver armor covered his body leaving his Hollow hole uncovered. Sharp blades ran up his forearms and his nails lengthened into claws. (Grimmjow's other form featured in the series) Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Grimmjow's Hollow form. Grimmjow moved attacking Ichigo as sparks flew when the metal clashed. Grimmjow pulled attack after attack as he threw everything he had at Ichigo. Both Ichigo and White matched each attack that the Arracar pulled off. =Stop toying with me. I know that your much stronger than this. I know this from the last time we had fought.= growled Grimmjow angrily.

*Is he referring to the time we transformed into a Hollow?* asked White mentally. Ichigo never answered his soul half's question. Something felt off but he couldn't figure it out. Grimmjow was getting ticked off that he started attacking the humans. Ichigo could see several of his classmates and friends laying injured from Grimmjow's attack. This managed to piss the hell out of both Ichigo and White managing to transform them into the Hollow form.

=Now that's what I am talking about!= stated Grimmjow. Rage, anger, and hatred burned within both Ichigo and White as they attacked the Arracar almost viciously. A wave of power pooled deep within them that matched their new found mood.

=CROSS GRAVE!= they snapped. (an attack featured on the D Gray Man series. This will be one of Ichigo's new attacks only when he is in Hollow form) The attack ripped through them cutting Grimmjow with a wave of energy that appeared in several red slashes which released from their altered soul sword. Grimmjow screamed in pain as it seemed that Ichigo and White wasn't done yet as their eyes and soul sword began to glow. The soul sword hummed with energy and power. Grimmjow cursed out loud as it seemed that he recognized what was coming. It seemed that he had made the fatal mistake of pissing off a red head. =GETSUGA CERO TENSHO!= they snapped releasing the huge destructive blast at Grimmjow. The attack hit the Arracar dead center killing him. Both Ichigo and White roared in triumph!

**NEXT CHAPTER…..**

**Death's hand**


	17. death's hand

-1**DEATH SOUL**

Author Notes: to raae, I am sorry about the fight scene in the last chapter. I am really not too good at fight scenes. I left it up to the readers a little bit when I said that they clashed to come up with the fight scene. I will try harder on the next fight scene which will be in chapter eighteen. Sorry again! But please leave your reviews and comments as I appreciate it. Thanks!

Special Key Symbol Notes: 'thinking'

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-spirit/soul speech-

+scene change+

(author's notes)

CAPS – attacks

$#&%*! - curses/swears

`letters/notes`

=hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter seventeen: death's hand**

After destroying Grimmjow, Ichigo floated there in Hollow form. Rage, anger, and hatred still burned within him.

-This won't do at all.- stated a voice from behind him. Ichigo turned finding a strange looking man dressed in black. His large white skull face and large white hands looked odd for him (Death from Soul Eater, as he finally makes his grand appearance). -You were not meant to travel down this path yet Ichigo Kurosaki.- he stated as with a snap of his fingers the Hollow transformation reversed separating Ichigo and White. -Now that's much better. I have seen many Death Souls in my time but you are the first one whom has ever transformed into that form.- the being stated.

-Who in the hell are you?- asked White angrily.

-Calm yourself White unless you really want to transform back into that Hollow form. My name is Death. And of course yes, I am telling you the truth. I am the Shikigami that controls death. But please just call me Death.- replied Death. Both Ichigo and White looked at Death shocked. -What did I say something wrong?- Death asked.

-No it's just we have never met you before this. Why are you appearing to us now?- asked Ichigo.

-I will tell you after you reunite with your actual body. Don't worry nobody can see us right now so your secret is still safe.- stated Death. This brought a questioning look to both Ichigo's and White's faces.

The three of them flew as they had caught up with Kon just before he entered Ichigo's home.

-Kon be careful. My dad kind of likes to attack me for no reason.- Ichigo stated warning the temporary soul that was controlling his body. Kon just nodded his head that he understood. Kon entered the house as Isshin lept at him.

"Look alive Ichigo!" he shouted out. Kon easily side stepped Isshin's attack grabbing the man and tackling him to the ground. Kon held him there for a couple of minutes using all of his strength.

"Dad how many times have I told you to knock it off. Seriously aren't I a little too old for this?" Kon asked in the perfect imitation of Ichigo's voice. Ichigo couldn't help but to laugh at the sight of Isshin on the floor.

"Jesus Ichigo, have you been working out lately? All right I get the point now please let me up." stated Isshin, Kon moved slowly allowing Isshin to get up. "I guess it is kind of getting old, these pranks. This is the second time that you have managed to overpower me. I guess that its time that I stopped fooling around with you." Isshin stated before he walked off. Ichigo couldn't stop laughing as he somewhat felt sorry for his father.

+Ichigo's Room+

Ichigo remerged with his physical body placing Kon back into his toy body.

"Ichigo is your father always like that?" Kon asked scratching his head once he was back in his own body.

"Pretty much. Now Death can you explain things to me?" asked Ichigo.

-Didn't those Soul Reapers explain things to you?- Death asked.

-Only some of it. They didn't know much about Death Souls but you said earlier that you did know many Death Souls but we were the first to transform into a Hollow form.- replied White.

-Yes I did say that. You see as the grim reaper, the guardian or death, and all the other names that I am known by, I require a strong and power death scythe. Death Souls are created by me to be weapon-mizers as they work with a death scythe to make it stronger. You are the first Death Soul that I did not fully create, as it seems that you have powers far beyond what my Death Souls are capable of.- replied Death.

"But how is it possible that my mother managed to allow me to become a Death Soul?" asked Ichigo.

-It is possible. But no human has ever succeeded before. It is hard to explain the process so I won't. When your mother transformed you into a Death Soul, it gave you powers that not only Soul Reapers have but also Hollows and other Death Souls. You are very unique in the world.- replied Death.

-I have a question, how was that Arrcar Grimmjow able to control his Hollow transformation the way his did.- asked White. A smile seemed to appear on Death's face even though he had no actual lips.

-It is because each soul sword has a unique name given to it. This allows the user of the sword to tap into the full potential power of the sword. Right now as it is your soul sword has two names. Hopefully the need won't ever arise when you have to use the third level of your sword. Trust me your current Hollow transformation is only the beginning level. Given the right circumstances you can ascend far beyond that.- Death stated. Both Ichigo and White looked at him surprised. They could go further than that transformation, what in the world were they?  
"How is that even possible? Nobody should be capable of that kind of power!" stated Kon.

-Remember I said that Ichigo is unique in the world. He is actually the first one of his kind in a millennium. What you and White truly are is a Death God. This is why you have powers similar in natures to that of the Hollows, Arracars, Soul Reapers, and Death Souls. Every few thousand centuries one is born among the humans. You Ichigo are that being. This is why I have come to help you.- replied Death. Ichigo's face paled considerably as he slumped onto his bed. He felt like he was living some kind of bad dream that he just wanted to wake up from. Never did he imagine anything like this. Was he even human anymore? Was he ever human to begin with? -I just hope that the time comes where you never have to awaken that part of you just yet. But with these Arracars and Hollows you maybe the only one who can put the world back into balance.- stated Death.

-Why us?- asked White as Death shrugged his shoulders.

-Who knows why fate works the way it does. I should at least tell you the names of your swords. Each one has one special attack that can be channeled only through that sword. All your current attacks will still be able to pull off through all three versions of your soul sword. The first sword the current one you wield now is the Tetsusaiga, the sword of mortals. Its attack is the BLACKLASH WAVE. The second sword the one that you wield when in Hollow form is the Tenseiga, the sword of the heavens. Its attack is the DRAGON STRIKE. Finally the last sword, the one that you will have when you transform into a Death God is the So'unga, the sword of hell. Its attack is the DRAGON TWISTER. (all 3 swords and attacks are featured in the 3rd Inuyasha movie. Since nobody got back to me on naming the swords, I have chose Ichigo and White to have these 3 swords) These are considered the three swords each one representing the three realms. Heaven, Earth, and Hell. Only the Death God has all three swords which they can use to restore and keep the balance in all three realms.- stated Death before turning to leave. -If you ever need my help Ichigo, breath and write on a window 42-42-564 while saying 42-42-564 if you want to knock on death's door. I will help you anyway that I possibly can.- he stated before he vanished. Ichigo just sat there silently not sure what to say or even to do anymore. Things couldn't get much worse than this!

**NEXT CHAPTER…..**

**Double team**


	18. double team

-1**DEATH SOUL**

Author Notes: to icywarm, death's number is actually from the Soul Eater series as Death is from that series. No I have not fully seen the Inuyasha series but I have all of the movies that came out. Please people don't forget to leave your comments and reviews as I look forward to hearing what you think. Thanks!

Special Key Symbol Notes: 'thinking'

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-spirit/soul speech-

+scene change+

(author's notes)

CAPS – attacks

$#&%*! - curses/swears

`letters/notes`

=hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter eighteen: double team**

+A week later+

Ichigo seemed depressed because of learning first hand what he truly was. He wasn't the only one. Even White seemed to mope about in the mindscape. Finally Kon had enough of it.

"Stop moping about you two. So you just happen to be more than you originally thought. Who cares? Its not the end of the world." snapped Kon while jumping on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo grabbed a firm hold of Kon's head. He sat up suddenly on his bed glaring at the toy.

"You don't understand Kon. Fate has dealt me a hand I have no control over. Everything has been predetermined since my birth." Ichigo snapped throwing the toy. Kon collided with a wall hard before sliding down. Kon lept back up to his feet rubbing his head.

"Ouch that really hurt Ichigo." Kon growled. Ichigo gave the toy the death stare causing the toy to squeak.

"Tell me Kon how should I feel and act. I was dead when I was born only to have my mother breathe life into me. I then get into a fatal accident saving Rukia's like where I first meet my soul and Zangetsu whom told me that I was a Death Soul. Then the Arracars show up as somehow I transformed into a Hollow. Now Death shows up and tells me that I am actually a Death God. Am I even or was I even human to begin with? I don't know if I can live up to the responsibilities of a Death God. I was barely able to when Zangetsu made me a Spiritus Soldius and entrusted the power sphere with me." Ichigo stated.

-So fate dealt us a bad hand. Big whoop! Nobody says we can't live life the way that we want to. I say #$%&*! fate and everyone else for that matter. We should live like we want and not worry if we are even a Death God. Who gives a flying #$%&*! We should carve out our own destiny and not worry about anything else.- snapped White as he materialized in front of Ichigo. Sometimes White had a way of saying things almost in complete contrast of how Ichigo thought and felt. White wasn't afraid of anything as he loved to often express himself verbally (even if it was a tone of curse words. White has a far dirty mind compared to Ichigo). A small smile stretched across Ichigo's face as he begun to feel better.

"Sorry about being rough on you Kon. I have just been in a lousy mood. Maybe your right White. #$%&*! it!" Ichigo yelled out the curse feeling much better as a smile stretched across White's face.

-That's the spirit Berry!- stated White. Ichigo proceeded to put on a new set of clothing as he wanted to spend time with his girlfriend Rukia. He needed a change of pace. Ichigo grabbed Kon placing the toy into a hip sack.

"Just in case." he replied before White vanished back into the mindscape.

+Shinto Temple+

Ichigo knocked on the main gate having Byakuya answer dressed in a priests robes.

"Hey Byakuya is it all right if your sister spend time with me?" Ichigo asked.

"Its odd to see you in human form Ichigo considering all that has happened. I trust that he's been helpful." stated Byakuya.

"Yes Kon has been a great help. Thanks so much." Ichigo stated bowing his head.

"You seem a little different Ichigo. Did something happen?" asked Byakuya.

"Not really, I have just been down in the dumps. Maybe spending time with Rukia might lighten my mood." Ichigo replied. Ichigo knew that Byakuya was fully aware of the things that he has been through but Ichigo didn't want to trouble the older teen with his troubles. Byakuya said nothing as he ushered Ichigo inside. Byakuya lead Ichigo to where his sister was as Rukia was also dressed in a priestess robes as she had just finished her daily duties.

"Rukia, Ichigo is here to see you." Byakuya stated before he walked off. Rukia turned around suddenly blushing.

"Wow…you look gorgeous Rukia. I was wondering if you would like to do something with me?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki are you asking me out on a date?" Rukia asked.

"Maybe. It depends on your answer." answered Ichigo with a sly smile on his face.

"Then I would have to say yes. Just let me get changed." Rukia replied giving Ichigo a quick wink before walking off.

*Don't even think about it White.* stated Ichigo mentally.

*Dam it your no fun Berry!* replied White mentally.

+Seconds Later+

Rukia came dressed up in a summer dress, she linked her arm through Ichigo's as they left the temple. The two gabbed as they walked about. They talked about various things. Ichigo never told Rukia about meeting death and the fact that he was a Death God. He just wanted to forget all of his recent problems. Ichigo and Rukia went to a local fast food burger joint. Ichigo paid for the meal. Even though it wasn't a fancy restaurant, Ichigo insisted on paying considering that this was their first official date. As they ate, Ichigo began to have precognitive visions of two Arracars attacking. These were two whom he didn't know. Ichigo got up suddenly from the table cursing underneath his breath while slamming his hands down onto the table.

"#$%&*! Can't I get a days break from this?" he asked to himself.

*That's next to impossible for us Ichigo.* stated White mentally.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" asked Rukia in concern

"Sorry Rukia, I guess that I am going to have to cut this date short. It seems that these Arracars won't give me a moment of piece." stated Ichigo as he got up to leave. Ichigo dug into his hip sack taking out Kon. "Sorry Kon." Ichigo whispered as he reached into the toys mouth to retrieve the marble. Ichigo turned the corner popping the marble into his mouth getting separated from his actual body. Shortly after Ichigo could hear people screaming. -Kon take Rukia home. I want for you both to be far away from here as possible.- Ichigo stated before he pulled the skull mask over his face flying off to the sound of the disturbance.

+Center of Karakura Town+

Two Arracars along with several Hollows were attack the civilians causing chaos. Ichigo had to stop them before there could be any casualities. Ichigo's hand began to glow blue as he pulled his energy together.

-SHOT GUN!- shouted out Ichigo as he released the attack. The two Arracars managed to dodge the attack but all of the Hollows were destroyed in the attack.

=Finally its about time that you had showed up. Its no fun attacking humans when they can't defend themselves.= stated the female Arracar with black hair. She had a small skull shaped object in her hair that looked like a barrette as she was dressed like a doll.

-Then why do it, besides to draw me out? No matter what you Arracars do, I will not tell you were you can find the power sphere nor will I allow you to have it!- Ichigo snapped at them while pulling out his soul sword, the one that Death called Tetsusaiga.

=Don't mind Nnoitora, Death Soul. She just looks forward to fighting against you. After your fight with Grimmjow, we realized how strong you truly were. Most of us now look forward to fighting you. Possibly the only one who looks forward to it is our leader Aizen. He sent us to test your strength for ourselves.= stated a pink haired male Arracar whom was wearing a pair of glasses.

=Stop gabbing Szayelaporro and get to fighting!= snapped Nnoitora as she moved to attack Ichigo first as her soul sword materialized in her hands.

*Ichigo we can't allow them to transform into Hollows.* stated White.

*I know!* replied Ichigo as sparks flew between the two swords when they collided.

=Dam you Nnoitora, your always so dam impatient.= replied Szayel as he gathered his energy together. =CERO!= he yelled. Energy gathered in Tetsusaiga as Ichigo blocked the attack with one of his own.

-GETSUGA TENSHO!- snapped Ichigo as he unleashed the blast which blocked the Arracars attack. Szayel moved as his sword materializing in his hand as the two Arracars double teamed against Ichigo. Ichigo kept up with the two as the sparks continued to fly between their swords.

=CERO!= snapped Nnoitora getting Ichigo close up in the face. Ichigo and White barely got Tetsusaiga up to deflect the blast pouring their energy into the soul sword cutting the Cero attack in half.

*Two against one ain't fair. All we can manage to do is defend!* snarled White. Szayel moved faster as both his and Ichigo's sword collided while sparks flew between them. An evil smile stretched across Nnoitora's face as she danced about creating and summoning Hollows to attack the humans. *Dam it!* snarled White as all they could do was watch while people got attacked as the two Arracars kept Ichigo busy. Both White and Ichigo could feel Tetsusaiga pulsing in their hands as energy whipped around them.

'According to Death this sword is the one for mortals as it protects the Earth realm. Could this be the power contained within the Tetsusaiga that I am feeling?' Ichigo thought to himself. Both Ichigo and White could feel the air whirling as both Arracars released a combined Cero attack at them. -Its time that we ended this, BLACKLASH WAVE!- shouted out Ichigo. The attack was released in a swirling blast of light and wind. The attack hit and killed all of the Hollows and Nnoitora. Szayel screamed out loud as he begun to attack Ichigo more viciously.

=Dam you Death Soul. You will pay for killing my comrades!= Szayel stated as he gripped the sword as if to unleash the Hollow transformation. Ichigo and White moved stopping him as they couldn't afford to fight him in Hollow form as they still hadn't mastered theirs. Tetsusaiga pulsed even harder in their hands as they could feel the power they were both capable of when they were in Hollow form surfacing.

*Ichigo do you feel that?* asked White mentally.

*Yeah I do. This must be how they control the transformation. Do you think we should try it?* asked Ichigo mentally.

*I am game if you are.* replied White.

-Sorry but I am ending this one way or another. Release Tenseiga!- stated Ichigo as he could feel the Hollow transformation rip through him. It seemed that this time they had more control over it. The transformation only lasted a couple of minutes. Szayel cursed to himself but a wide smile seemed to stretch across his face. Once Ichigo's transformation was done with, Szayel moved attacking Ichigo just as viciously as before.

=Don't under estimate me Death Soul!= snarled Szayel as he attacked blasting Ichigo up close. =CERO!= Szayel snarled. Ichigo and White simply held up a single finger like a gun as their finger tip glowed with energy.

=SPIRIT GUN!= they snapped in unison as the energy lept from their finger bursting Szayel's Cero like a balloon. The look of shock stretched across Szayel's face. =No more. This is the end!= replied Ichigo and White as they could feel Tenseiga pulsing as electrical energy gathered around them. =DRAGON STRIKE!= they snapped. Blue lightning lept from the Tensaiga taking on the form of a dragon. Its mouth opened wide engulfing Szayel in one bite leaving nothing behind.

**NEXT CHAPTER…**

**A hard battle**


	19. a hard battle

-1**DEATH SOUL**

Special Key Symbol Notes: 'thinking'

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-spirit/soul speech-

+scene change+

(author's notes)

CAPS – attacks

$#&%*! - curses/swears

`letters/notes`

=hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter nineteen: a hard battle**

After Ichigo and White had defeated Szayel, Tenseiga stopped pulsing as the Hollow transformation reversed its self. Ichigo and White felt weak and drained of energy. Slowly the two separated as they desperately needed to feed on spirit and/or soul energy but they were to exhausted to do anything let alone move. They could sense and feel a familiar spiritual presence as Zangetsu had come to help them.

-Rest easy Ichigo and White. I have you.- stated Zangetsu. Both Ichigo and White lost consciousness shortly after as White vanished back into the mindscape when he began to loose his cohesive body.

+Hours Later+

Ichigo regained consciousness finding himself back at his home. Both Zangestsu and Death were there in the room feeding Ichigo some energy. Icigo let out a long soft moan as he slowly came around. Death's large white hand kept Ichigo restrained.

-Sorry Ichigo Kurosaki but you used up too much of your power to stop those Arracars. Right now we are slowly feeding you energy.- stated Zangetsu.

"I am sorry. I had no idea that I would be this bad. Am I going to always have to feed on energy like this?" Ichigo asked. Neither spirit had an answer for him.

-If you keep pushing yourself the way that you have been, you might end up becoming a Death God sooner than you think.- stated Death.

"Well tell them that. I haven't gotten a moment worth of piece since this all began. Besides if I can defeat the last two Arracars then this should be all over. My role as a Spiritus Soldius should be completed." stated Ichigo.

-That is true Ichigo but had I known what you truly were I would have never asked you to become a Spiritus Soldius.- stated Zangetsu.

-There was no way that you could have known what Ichigo truly was. Unfortunately my realm isn't as connected to the other realms.- replied Death.

"How is it that you knew to come anyway Death?" asked Ichigo.

"I called for him while I was in control over your body." replied Kon as he came out from hiding.

"I guess that I owe you one Kon!" Ichigo stated causing the toy to blush.

-Nevertheless, you have to be careful Ichigo. The last two Arracars can be more powerful than you imagine.- waned Zangetsu. Ichigo just slowly drifted back into blissful sleep wondering when this would all end.

+Meanwhile+

Aizen howled angry and mad as all Hell. Twice they have failed. Twice the Death Soul has killed his fellow Arracars. Aizen just knew that the Death Soul had the power sphere.

=It falls all to you Ulquiorra. That Death Soul has to have the power sphere. Destroy him and retrieve it. I will not allow some snot nose punk stop me. I will complete my goals.= growled Aizen.

=I will do you as command Lord Aizen.= replied Ulquiorra before he took off.

+One Week Later+

Ichigo sat in the library reading almost anything he could about dying and the after life. He became obsessed with knowledge ever since learning that he was a Death God. It was the only thing that he could do to keep his sanity. His mother did more than just to breath life back into him. Both he and White could feel it.

"Earth to Ichigo Kurosaki….." Rukia snapped her fingers in front of Ichigo's eyes.

"Huh…sorry Rukia. I guess that I am a bit side tracked." replied Ichigo.

*Berry perhaps we should tell her. If anybody can help us it could be Rukia and/or Byakuya.* stated White mentally.

*If you say so. Frankily this is all beginning to scare me. No matter how many times it has happened, I am starting to feel more comfortable in spirit and Hollow form. God only knows how I will feel when I do go full Death God.* replied Ichigo mentally. White could understand how Ichigo felt better than anyone because he felt the same way. Ichigo took a long deep breath letting it out slowly. "Rukia there is something that I need to tell you. I am in a deep bind and we could use some help." Ichigo stated before he began to tell his girlfriend everything. After everything was said and done there was a long awkward silence between the two teens. Finally Rukia let out a long sigh when she saw that Ichigo was being serious.

"This goes far beyond what I know. Perhaps my older brother Byakuya knows something. He has been entrusted as head priest of the temple so he knows a lot more than I do." stated Rukia. The two teens planned to meet after school to head to the temple.

+Shinto Temple+

Ichigo explained everything to Byakuya in hopes that the older teen might be able to tell him something that Death and Zangetsu couldn't tell him. Byakuya scratched his chin as he got up heading over to the book shelf to retrieve some scrolls.

"I have been doing my own research ever since that first incident. We have little knowledge about Death Souls and Hollows but Death Gods…is another story." Byakuya replied as he carried over the scrolls laying them down. "According to these Death Gods are born into the world during trying times when the three realms are in danger. Those three realms are Heaven, Earth, and Hell. A Death God protects and watches after all three. According to what your telling me, these Arracars are trying to destroy the spirit world which possibly resides in a part of Heaven, and our world, Earth." stated Byakuya as he rolled out several scrolls. "According to the scrolls a Death God is born physically dead, only a sacrifice of an innocent soul whom breaths life back into the god will the god live. This sounds like what your mother did to you Ichigo. By breathing life back into you she had managed to tie your soul, White to you also transforming you into a Death Soul. Because you are a Death God, you will possibly be capable of the same powers as a Death Soul, Hollow, and Arracar plus have your own incredible powers which connects to the three reams that you protect as a Death God. Now according to Death, it seems that you aren't quite ready to become a Death God just yet. But it seems that your body is saying other wise." stated Byakuya.

-So its bound to happen one way or another is what your telling us.- responded White.

"Pretty much." stated Byakuya.

"Great!" moaned Ichigo but at least Byakuya had managed to fill him in on a few things that both Death and Zangetsu had left out. "Thanks for all you help Byakuya." stated Ichigo.

"Anytime Kurosaki." replied Byakuya. Suddenly Ichigo received a precognitive vision of one of the Arracars in mid town.

"Think its all right if I leave my body here? Duty calls." asked Ichigo. Byakuya simply nodded his head. Rukia walked up to Ichigo giving the teen a quick peck on the cheek.

"Be careful." she told him. Ichigo nodded his head before he separated himself from his physical body without using Kon as he flew off out of the temple.

+Midtown+

Ulquiorra awaited for Ichigo to come as he hadn't attacked anyone just yet as he had waited only for the Death Soul. Ulquiorra knew that if he waited in one place long enough that the Death Soul would come. His patience paid off as Ichigo approached with mask in place.

-What are you up to Ulquiorra?- asked Ichigo angrily. The Arracar just simply laughed.

=I knew that if I stayed in one place long enough Death Soul that you would come. I also know that you have the power sphere. I am to get it from you one way or another.= replied Ulquiorra as his sword materalized in his hand.

-Your more than welcome to try and to fail like the others.- replied Ichigo as he pulled the Tetsusaiga from out of his body.

=Trust me Death Soul, I am far different compared to the others that you have fought.= replied Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra then moved attacking Ichigo forcing the teen to defend himself. Ulquiorra's attacks seemed a lot faster and more vicious than the others that Ichigo had fought before. Ichigo had a hard time reading where Ulquiorra's attacks where coming from. =CERO!= snapped Ulquiorra as his cero was green in color. The cero almost hit Ichigo dead in the face if he hadn't dodged it in time. Bits of Ichigo's skull mask crumbled from his face.

*Dam it, that hurt!* snapped White. Ichigo knew then that Ulquiorra meant business.

*Can you continue on White?* Ichigo asked as he continued to defend himself. Ichigo could hear his soul half curse as clearly Ulquiorra wasn't allowing them the chance to even talk. Tetsusaiga pulsed in Ichigo's hands as both Ichigo and White pooled their energy together. -GETSUGA TENSHO!- they shouted. Ulquiorra simply held up his sword cutting the attack in half. Both Ichigo's and White's eyes went wide in shock. Never before has somebody ever cut their attack in half. An evil grin stretched across Ulquiorra's face as he moved attacking Ichigo. Sparks flew between the two swords as it seemed that Ulquiorra's attacks became much quicker. Ichigo barely managed to avoid some of the thrusts. Uliquorra opened his mouth after taking a long deep breath as he let out a sonic wail shattering Ichigo's skull mask. Ichigo retreated back managing to whip up another mask quickly.

*#$%&*! Dam it all that this is beginning to hurt!* White cursed. Ichigo didn't have enough strength to pull off a strong attack not after the blow he had just taken. Blue energy pooled around Ichigo's hand.

-SHOT GUN!- Ichigo yelled out releasing the attack. Ulquiorra seemed to easily avoid the blasts as it seemed that Ichigo couldn't get a bead on Ulquiorra. Ichigo cursed to himself silently as the Arracar moved to attack again with wave after wave of cero attacks. Slowly Ulquiorra was draining the energy from Ichigo as the teen couldn't keep up with the Arracar. *Please Tetsusaiga, give me the strength that I need to fight him. We can't allow these Arracars to win.* Ichigo pleaded mentally to his soul sword. Tetsusaiga pulsed harder in his hands as both he and White pooled their energy into the soul sword. -BACKLASH WAVE!- yelled out Ichigo. The blast of wind and light released from the Tetsusaiga straight for Ulquiorra. The Arracar made no attempt to block it as he held his sword out straight in front of him.

=Awaken Murcielago!= Ulquiorra simply stated. Upon hearing these words, Ichigo cursed to himself as he knew what was coming. The sudden energy from Ulquiorra's transformation into his true Hollow form dispersed the backlash wave. Ulquiorra flew there in Hollow form before he flapped his large black wings heading straight towards Ichigo. Ulquiorra took Ichigo by the head as the two of them barreled through several buildings. Ichigo managed to bring Tetsusaiga up cutting Ulquiorra's arm forcing the Arracar to release him. Ulquiorra's Hollow form looked like a demon as he stood on a black goats rear legs with a long black pointed demonic tail. A huge hole sat in the middle of his chest as his black hair looked much longer and more wild as two horns like a bulls emerged from out of his head. His eyes looked similar to Ichigo's but instead of it being yellow it was lime green (the Hollowed form that he takes in the series). Tetsusaiga pulsed harder in Ichigo's hands sensing Ichigo's growing desire to protect. Before Ulquiorra could attack again, Ichigo and White triggered their Hollow transformation.

-Awaken Tenseiga!- stated Ichigo as he was transformed into his Hollow form. Both Ichigo and White moved with renewed energy attacking Ulquiorra before he could attack them. =CROSS GRAVE!= snapped Ichigo and White as red slashes of light released from Tenseiga. A few of them actually hit Ulquiorra doing little damage as he was regenerate from the wounds.

=DARKNESS BLADE!= snapped Ulquiorra (yes, I know that this isn't a featured attack but I needed more than the cero's for this fight scene so, I came up with this attack). Black and green waves of energy that looked similar to the Getsuga Tensho attack headed straight for Ichigo.

=GETSUGA TENSHO!= snapped Ichigo releasing the attack. The two attacks collided then dispersed. Ichigo and White moved quickly as the two swords collided in sparks. No matter what Ichigo and White tried to do it seemed that Ulquiorra answered with either an attack similar to their own or even a stronger attack. Tenseiga pulsed in their hands. They could feel sparks of electrical energy pulse through the soul sword. =Dodge this…..DRAGON STRIKE!= snapped Ichigo and White. Ulquiorra's wings wrapped around his body as dark energy erupted from him.

=DEATH DESTROYER!= stated Ulquiorra (this is another attack that I had created). A large black skull formed devouring Ichigo's blue lightning dragon.

=#$%&*!= cursed Ichigo and White as this Arracar was one of the hardest ones that they had to fight so far. The battle was wearing them down as they couldn't pool their energy like they used too.

=This is the end Death Soul!= stated Ulquiorra as he spread opened his wings heading straight for Ichigo.

'No this can't be it. I refuse to fail!' Ichigo thought to himself. Tenseiga began to pulse with energy as this power felt far stronger and more powerful than what they were capable of in Hollow form. =Arise So'unga!= stated Ichigo as the words just slipped into his mind like a forbidden curse. Dark energy gathered around Ichigo as both his form and sword began to change shape.

**NEXT CHAPTER….**

**The Death God awakens**


	20. the Death God awakens

-1**DEATH SOUL**

Special Key Symbol Notes: 'thinking'

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-spirit/soul speech-

+scene change+

(author's notes)

CAPS – attacks

$#&%*! - curses/swears

`letters/notes`

=hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter twenty: the Death God awakens**

Ichigo's form changed becoming much slender and more muscular. A full skull mask covered Ichigo's face as two bull-like horns ripped out from the sides of Ichigo's head. Black markings ran down the mask converging at the hole in his chest and then out to the shoulders. Ichigo's hair became much longer and straight to his waist in length. Ichigo skin was still all white s he also still wore the pants to his uniform that he wore and one sleeve on his left arm as it seemed to be the remaining pieces to the uniform that he wore in Death Soul form. Red fur trim lined around his neck and wrists. Ichigo's eyes glowed all yellow with no visible irises and/or pupils (the full Hollow form that he takes on in the series). The soul sword had also changed its shape. The sword was not a black jagged broad sword as long as Ichigo's body. The sword sat on a silver shuriken base and a dark red double handed hilt. At the end of the hilt sat a large clear crystal orb with a silver demon's claw holding the orb. The dark energy then dispersed from Ichigo as Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo's new form.

=What in the world are you?= Ulquiorra asked.

=Your death!= Ichigo answered as he moved attacking Ulquiorra. Ichigo moved almost at twice the speed that the Arracar had attacked him with earlier. Sparks flew between the two swords as Ichigo seemed to handle the large two handed sword easily with one hand as energy began to form at the end of Ichigo's horns. =CERO!= he snapped. Ulquiorra tried to block it with one of his wings as the attack managed to punch a large hole in it. Ulquiorra tried to cut Ichigo with his sword but Ichigo managed to stop Ulquiorra's arm cutting it off. Ulquiorra screamed retreating back to regenerate his wounds. Ulquiorra poured energy into his sword transforming it into a bright green double handed spear. Ulquiorra twirled the spear like a baton a few times as he flew straight for Ichgio. Energy and sparks flew as the spear and sword collided as Ichigo matched each thrust of the spear. Energy began to gather within So'unga's crystal that felt very dark almost demonic in nature. =DRAGON TWISTER!= snapped Ichigo. The energy released in the form of a large dragon. When the dragon opened up its wings and mouth, it released huge blasts of wind. Ulquiorra tried to fly away but it seemed that the wind was aware of the Arracars movements. The wind hit Ulquiorra hard tearing holes in his wings as the dragon then moved attacking the Arracar devouring him in dark energy. Ichigo wasn't finished yet as he unleashed another attack at the Arracar. =GETSUGA CERO TENSHO!= snarled Ichigo as the wave hit the Arracar nearly killing him. The wind and energy finally dispersed as Ulquiorra fell down to the ground hard. Ichigo simply walked over to the dying Arracar. Fear stretched across the Arracars face.

=What in the world are you?= Ulquiorra asked again. Ichigo never answered the Arracars question as a large destructive blast formed at the tips of Ichigo's horns. The blast destroyed any and all traces of the Arracar. Ichigo then let out a long painful howl before he flew off.

+Lookout Point+

Ichigo flew to the lookout point that over looked Karakura town. The crystal orb on So'unga began to glow in a pale light blue light.

*….Ic….hi…..go…* called out a voice weakly in the back of Ichigo's mind. Ichigo looked around for the source of the voice not finding anybody around. *…..Be…rr…..y…..* called out the voice again. The soul sword So'unga began to change its shape as this time Ichigo recognized the owner of the voice.

=…Wh…..it…..e…..= moaned Ichigo as he slowly began to revert back into his human form. The soul sword vanished from his hand as he collapsed down onto his knees. Ichigo's breathing became rapid as the transformation back to human form was extremely painful causing him to scream in pain as he fell forward onto his hands as he dug into the earth with his hands. Slowly the transformation completed itself as Ichigo fell over visibly drained and extremely weak. He couldn't move one inch as he could hardly feel his soul half's presence in the back of his mind. Finally Ichigo had lost consciousness exhausted after what had happened.

+Mindscape+

White stumbled towards his home feeling sore, weak, and drained. The transformation into a Death God form had worn not only him out but also Ichigo. White fell a couple of times only to rise back up to his feet slowly. He used whatever was around to help him back up to his feet and to help him along the way. Finally White just collapsed in exhaustion passing out. As the two rested a being appeared picking up Ichigo's body from where it laid carrying it off back to the Shinto Temple.

**NEXT CHAPTER…**

**Spirits of the past**


	21. spirits of the past

-1**DEATH SOUL**

Special Key Symbol Notes: 'thinking'

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-spirit/soul speech-

+scene change+

(author's notes)

CAPS – attacks

$#&%*! - curses/swears

`letters/notes`

=hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter twenty-one: spirits of the past**

Yoruichi had brought Ichigo's spirit body back to the Shinto Temple in order to reunite Ichigo's spirit back with his actual body. Something about Ichigo felt different, more powerful, and dangerous. Yoruichi flew into the temple where Byakuya and Rukia waited for her return. When Yoruichi entered the room both teens looked at her surprised when they saw the condition that Ichigo was in.

"What happened?" asked Rukia in concern.

-I am not sure. Something feels different about him.- stated Yoruichi as she placed Ichigo's spirit back into his physical body. Ichigo moaned somewhat when he was back in his body but he didn't regain consciousness. When Yoruichi tried to feed Ichigo some of her energy, she felt a backlash of energy. -All right this is weird. Can somebody tell me what's going on?- yelled out Yoruichi.

"You probably won't believe us even if we told you. Byakuya can you do me a favor?" asked Kon.

"What is it Kon?" asked Byakuya.

"I need for you to listen to my instructions carefully. I need for you to go over to a window, breathe and write on it 42-42-564, while saying 42-42-564 if you want to knock on death's door." stated Kon. Byakuya did as Kon instructed as the window began to glow as an image appeared in the window.

-Wait one second, your human. How did you get this number?- asked Death when he appeared in the window. Kon climbed up on top of Byakuya's head.

"Sorry Death, I had him call you for me. We need your help. Something is wrong with Ichigo." stated Kon.

-I am fully aware of what happened Kon. It seems that Ichigo has awakened his powers as a Death God. Never have I ever seen somebody awaken this quickly before. I have also never seen somebody handle the destructive powers that a Death God has so well. It proves one thing, that Ichigo Kurosaki is no average mortal. I have already dispatched the spirit of the previous Death God to help those two.- replied Death.

"I understand Death. Thanks for the help." replied Kon before the mirror returned back to normal. The two teens looked at Yoruichi whom looked at them in shock.

-You mean to tell me that all this time Ichigo has been the Death God?- asked Yoruichi as Kon nodded his head yes. -Who would have thought that Ichigo was a Death God? No wonder when I first trained him, he seemed so much stronger and more powerful than he should have been.- stated Yoruichi.

"Do you know about the Death God's, Yoruichi?" asked Rukia.

-Yes, I have met one once a long time ago.- replied Yoruichi.

"Nevertheless, all we can do is wait for Ichigo to regain consciousness." stated Byakuya.

+Mindscape+

White could hear a voice calling our to him one that he didn't recognize. He could feel a flux of power and energy enter into his body. Slowly White's eyes fluttered open as he came too. White let out a long muttered moan as he sat up. He rubbed his pounding temples trying to get rid of the massive jackhammer headache that he had. He sat up as his vision began to clear, he could see an Aqua green hair woman standing in front of him. On her head sat a ram-human shaped skull mask. She stared at White through her large golden brown eyes as a smile stretched across her Caucasian face.

-Who the #$%&*! are you?- White asked angrily.

-Such language White, I am surprised that anybody has been able to up with that foul mouth of yours. To answer your question, I was the previous Death God before you. The name is Neliel but call me Nell for short.- she stated.

-What do you mean was?- White asked as she slowly rose up to his feet. Nell offered him a helping hand up as she easily picked White up with one hand.

-I am a spirit. Every now and then Death calls upon me to help the other Death Gods. This is the reason why I am here. Come on, we have to find your other half.- stated Nell.

-Wait, Ichigo is here in the mindscape?- asked White in shock. Nell didn't answer White's question as she and White flew through the mindscape finding Ichigo unconscious at the boarder of the mindscape. White couldn't venture out past the mindscape as it seemed that his body lost it cohesiveness when he did. Nell went to retrieve Ichigo bringing him back into the mindscape.

-White listen to me carefully, merge your body with Ichigo's some of your residual energy shall pass into him. Once I start infusing him with some more energy, then you can separate from Ichigo.- stated Nell. White did as Nell instructed as he merged with Ichigo. Ichigo's body went into convulsions as Nell held him down. She began to feed energy into Ichigo. White separated from Ichigo not feeling drained or tired like he usually would as he looked at Nell in confusion. Slowly Ichigo came to as Nell stopped infusing him with energy.

"What in the hell happened?" he asked letting out a long moan as Nell helped him sit up.

-Your finally awoke as a Death God, Ichigo Kurosaki.- replied Nell.

"Who are you?" he asked while rubbing his temples on his forehead.

-This is Nell. She was a Death God before us.- replied White. Ichigo looked at White as he finally realized where he was. Ichigo proceeded to let out another moan as he slowly made his way up to his feet.

"Can somebody please explain to me what is going on?" Ichigo asked rather angrily.

-When you awakened as a Death God, your body went through a change. I am actually surprised that you were able to transform back into your human form and still keep your sanity. Most whomever transformed into a Death God has never been able to transform back into their previous form and/or keep their sanity. The reason why you have been able to is because of White. Your soul is separate but also a part of you. Whomever breathed life back into you much have had some spiritual power. This is also part of the reason to why you might be able to save the realms.- stated Nell.

-You mean from what the Arracars are planning to do if they get their hands on the power sphere?- asked White as Nell nodded her head yes.

-The Arracars plan to destroy all three realms in order to create one absolute realm under their control. But they don't understand is that by destroying the three realms, they will unleash total chaos destroying this world. Unfortunately I wasn't strong enough to stop them last time but I had managed to seal their power away with the last remaining bit of strength and power.- stated Nell. Both Ichigo and White looked at her in shock. -Because now the change into a Death God has fully stabilized, you both will no longer need to feed on either spiritual and/or soul energy.- added Nell.

"So why are you here Nell?" asked Ichigo.

-I was to help you both recover and to give you the power of all the previous Death Gods. You will both need it in order to defeat the leader of the Arracars. Plus I am also giving you all the memories of the Death Gods. You will now be the one true Death God. Protect the realms and stop the Arracars.- stated Nell before she placed her hands on both Ichigo's and White's shoulders. Power, energy, and memories pounded into their bodies as they both screamed in pain.

**NEXT CHAPTER…**

The ultimate battle

Author Notes: all right guys we are reaching the end. I have at least up to 24 or 25 chapters planned. I will get them uploaded as quickly as possible. I want to thank everyone whom faved this story and whom also gave me some awesome reviews. Thanks. I enjoyed reading them as I had a lot of fun working on this story. Don't forget to check on some of my other stories and/or stories that I have faved!


	22. the ultimate battle

-1**DEATH SOUL**

Special Key Symbol Notes: 'thinking'

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-spirit/soul speech-

+scene change+

(author's notes)

CAPS – attacks

$#&%*! - curses/swears

`letters/notes`

=hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter twenty-two: the ultimate battle**

Ichigo bolted sitting up right suddenly screaming. He had thrown both Kon and Yoruichi whom was in cat form off of him. Ichigo panted looking around to regain his bearings. Yoruichi shape shifted into her human form.

-Ichigo take it easy!- she snapped shaking Ichigo several times. Ichigo blinked a few times as he stated to calm down. He realized that it was night time and that he was still at the Shinto Shrine. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair letting out a long moan.

"My father is going to kill me." he stated.

-Are you all right Ichigo?- asked Yoruichi.

"Yeah. I am starting to believe that things like this is going to be ordinary occurrence for me." Ichigo replied.

"Don't worry about your father Ichigo. I called your house after taking over your body to tell him that you were spending a night at a friends place." stated Kon.

"Thanks Kon!" replied Ichigo as he proceeded to lay down.

"Just think Ichigo, it's almost over!" stated Kon.

-That's true but, our lives will never again be haw it once was.- replied White as he became visible. Ichigo knew that his soul half spoke the truth. Memories of all the previous Death Gods whom had come before him still pounded in their heads. Ichigo knew that he wasn't like the others whom had come before him. Those who came before him went mad after awakening as a Death God that they turned their own power on themselves killing themselves. Nell was the only one who had died in battle, over five thousand years have passed before Ichigo became the next Death God. Ichgio draped one of his arms over his eyes. There were only a few whom knew what he truly was. The three spirits Yoruichi, Zangetsu, and Death. The three humans Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Rukia. And of course whatever you classify Kon as. Ichigo let out a long sigh. He knew that sooner or later he would have to tell his father about what he was. -Ichigo lets get as much rest as possible. I am starting to have a bad feeling about what is going to happen.- stated White.

"I know, I sense it too." moaned Ichigo.

+Several Days Later+

It took Ichigo several days to recover from what happened. Ichigo's precognitive power kicked in on overtime due to what was going to happen. Ichigo rubbed his pounding head as he tried to pay attention in Soi Fon's class.

*Berry can't you do something to turn it off? It's beginning to drive me crazy.* moaned White.

*I wish it was that easy.* Ichigo replied as a loud crack on his desk brought him to attention.

"Since you have the time to daydream Kurosaki, why don't you solve the problem that's on the board?" snapped Soi Fon. Ichigo looked up briefly at the board before giving his answer. "That's correct Kurosaki. Now please pay attention." snapped Soi Fon as she went back to teaching the class. Ichigo rubbed his pounding temples wishing for the day to end. Suddenly Ichigo could hear the loud cries from Hollows and sense the spiritual presence of the Arracar.

"Not now!" Ichigo moaned underneath his breath as he raised his hand asking to be excused to the bathroom.

"You will stay right there Kurosaki. No one is leaving until the end of the class." replied Soi Fon angrily. Ichigo glanced at the clock seeing that there was still a half hour left of class. Ichigo cursed underneath his breath as he knew that he needed to get into spirit form but his backpack was sitting near the front of the door to the classroom. Soi Fon wouldn't allow anything besides what they needed for the class at their desks.

*Hey White remember when you tried to haunt me when I was younger?* Ichigo asked him mentally. White laughed as he understood what the teen was thinking. Ichigo could feel White's power flowing through the room as all the desks and books began to levitate in the room. The chalk screeched against the board as the words "GET OUT" appeared. With all of the recent Arracar attacks and unusual things that have been happening caused the students to freak out. Several of them ran out of the classroom screaming. Ichigo tired hard not to laugh as he mixed in with the crowd of students grabbing his book bag dashing out of the classroom. Ichigo quickly ducked into the janitors closet taking Kon out of his bag. Kon tried to cover his ears to muffle out the Hollows cries. "Sorry Kon but your gonna have to deal with those cries for a while." Ichigo told the toy as he reached into the stuffed toys mouth to take out Kon's marble Ichigo popped the marble into his mouth being separated from his physical body.

"Ichigo…..just be careful and good luck!" stated Kon. Ichigo nodded his head before he flew off.

+Capital City+

Ichigo flew to the capital of Karakura Town where he found Aizen attacking. There was an army of Hollows, more than he has seen in his entire life time. Ichigo pulled on his skull mask as he gathered up his energy together.

-SHOT GUN!- snapped Ichigo. The balls of spiritual energy released killing and destroying several of the Hollows.

=Ah Death Soul, so nice of you to come. Now hand over the power sphere.= stated Aizen.

-I will tell you like I had told the others, I will not hand over the power sphere to you or to anyone else for that matter.- Ichigo replied.

=Then your forcing me to take it from you. Prepare yourself!= stated Aizen as his soul sword materialized in his hands as he moved to attack Ichigo. Ichigo pulled out Tetsusaiga from his body as he pulled on his skull mask.

-Come on then!- Ichigo snapped. Sparks flew between the two soul swords as the leader of the Arracars proved to be much stronger and more powerful than the others that Ichigo had fought before but Ichigo managed to hold his own against Aizen.

=Your pretty good Death Soul. Better than any I have faced before. I never encountered a Death Soul whom became a Death God before.= stated Aizen before he unleashed a cero attack at Ichgio. Ichigo swung Tetsusaiga cutting the cero in half.

-That still won't get you what you want Aizen. I will not allow you to achieve your evil ambitions.- snarled Ichigo.

=Too bad. I was trying to be sensible but, I guess that it can't be helped. Kill all of the humans, my Hollow army!= hissed Aizen. The Hollows obeyed Aizen's commands.

-I don't think so! CROSS GRAVE!- snapped Ichigo as his attack hit each and every Hollow destroying them all instantly. Ichigo gathered up his energy together as his eyes began to glow. -GETSUGA TENSHO!- snapped Ichigo. The attack flew at Aizen as he made no effort to doge Ichigo's attack. Aizen's soul sword began to glow as dark energy surrounded his sword.

=DARK WAVE!= Aizen snapped (all of the attacks except for the cero will be original attacks created for Aizen since I have no idea of what kind of attacks he possess). Aizen's attack looked similar to Ichigo's attack as the two waves collided head on, neither giving in to the other as the two blasts then rocketed up towards the heavens. Ichigo stared at Aizen in shock as it was the first time that anyone has caused one of his attacks to stalemate. Aizen moved again as the two swords collided in a shower of sparks. Tetsusaiga began to pulse in Ichigo's hands as Aizen with one free hand ripped a hole in space summoning more Hollows.

*I thought that I was the only one who had that kind of power.* stated White.

-BACKLASH WAVE!- snapped Ichigo as he turned his attention to deal with the horde of Menos Grande's emerging through. This gave Aizen time to flip his sword to unleash his transformation into Hollow form.

=Raise your head, Kyõka Suigutsu!= stated Aizen as he begun to transform into his true Hollowed form (I don't know if Aizen actually does transform or not in the series so I had decided that in this story he will). Both Ichigo and White cursed mentally as they watched Aizen transform. Four large dark red demonic wings ripped out of his back. A white dragon skull mask covered Aizen's face as his short dark brown hair became much longer. A long reptilian tail with a scythe at the end ripped out of Aizen's tail bone. A set of tan long horns had also emerged from on top of Aizen's head. His white kimono turned black as it looked similar to Ichigo's (the bankai kimono). Aizen stared at Ichigo through his all dark golden glowing yellow eyes. Aizen proceeded to open his mouth revealing a sharp row of teeth.

=CRIMSON DEMON WIND!= snarled Aizen as he beat his large wings to create large wind gusts with a flick of his tail the winds ignited into flames.

-GETSUGA CERO TENSHO!- snapped Ichigo as he unleashed a large attack to demolish the winds. Ichigo had to act quickly as he could while Tetsusaiga was pulsing in his hands. -Awaken Tenseiga!- stated Ichigo (I had noticed that in chapter 18 I had used the word "release" and in chapter 19 I had used the word "awaken". I actually like the sound of awaken compared to release). Ichigo quickly transformed into his Hollowed form as he moved quickly attacking Aizen before he could retaliate. A shower of sparks flew between the swords as they clashed neither showed any sign of giving up or tiring out. When Aizen tied to summon more Hollows, Ichigo cut each one down quickly.

=Dam you Death Soul. Just give me the power sphere!= snarled Aizen.

=Never!= snapped Ichigo. The teen knew that for the sake of the world he couldn't allow Aizen to have the power sphere. This was one of the hardest battles that he had to fight so far. Tenseiga pulsed in Ichigo's hands as he and Aizen exchanged blows. =DRAGON STRIKE!= snapped Ichigo as Aizen seemed to easily avoid the attack.

*Dam it. What does it take to kill this man?* asked White mentally.

**Next chapter….**

The power sphere


	23. the power sphere

-1**DEATH SOUL**

Authors Notes: to raae, thanks…..I tried a little bit harder to write the fight scenes to make them much longer as I haven't really attempted to write fights before. As for your answer to the transformation into Ichigo's form…..it is kind of the same effect as being pushed out of his body when he pops Kon into his mouth (kind of the same effect as the cane, glove, and soul badge). I didn't describe it much as it was kind of hard for me to put the transformation into words (sorry!) To everyone else…..there is one more chapter left in the story which I will have up as soon as possible. All good things must come to an end as I have finally reached the end. It was good while it lasted. Thanks everyone whom faved and reviewed. It meant a lot as I enjoyed hearing what you thought.

Special Key Symbol Notes: 'thinking'

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-spirit/soul speech-

+scene change+

(author's notes)

CAPS – attacks

$#&%*! - curses/swears

`letters/notes`

=hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter twenty-three: the power sphere**

Neither Ichigo nor Aizen showed any sign of giving up or giving in. Aizen began to laugh wickedly which almost sent chills up Ichigo's spine.

=You are definitely entertaining Death Soul. But I will get that power sphere from you even if I have to kill us that you won't be able to kill us that easy. Many have tried before.= replied Ichigo and White in unison. They could feel their heart and Tenseiga pulsing in time. Something felt different to them. Both Ichigo's and White's unison seemed much stronger than ever before. Ichigo and White moved attacking Aizen much quicker than before. Aizen couldn't keep up with their attacks.

=CERO!= snapped Aizen. Ichigo made no attempts to dodge the attack. The energy into his body as he redirected the attack adding in his own power.

=CERO!= snapped Ichigo. Ichigo's cero attack was much larger and more powerful than before. Aizen cursed out loud as he had just barely dodged Ichigo's attack. Aizen's face paled as he realized what was happening.

=Just who in the world are you? There was only one Death God whom I have seen that was capable of this kind of power. And that was before I had killed her.= stated Aizen.

=I know full well what you are planning and what you are up to Aizen. This is the reason why I will not hand over the power sphere.= stated Ichigo as he moved attacking Aizen again. Aizen barely managed to evade Ichigo's attacks as he could feel what was coming. This caused Aizen to curse as he knew that the Death Soul before him meant business in order to unleash his truest form as a Death God. Tenseiga pulsed harder in Ichigo's hands as he both he and White wanted to stop Aizen once and for all. =Arise So'unga!= they stated in a unified voice. The transformation into Ichigo's Death God form was almost instantaneous. The jewel at the end of So'unga's glowed as Ichigo moved attacking Aizen quickly as the Arracar could barely parry Ichigo's attacks as Ichigo had managed to cut Aizen several times. Ichigo moved up close so that he couldn't escape his next attack. =DRAGON TWISTER!= snapped Ichigo. Aizen cursed out loud as he barely managed to rise a protective shield to protect himself from Ichigo's attack. The dragon twister managed to take one of Aizen's arms. The look of shock and surprise stretched across Ichigo's face as Aizen regenerated his arm.

*I have frankly had enough of this guy!* snarled White mentally. So'unga pulsed within their hands as they could both feel the three versions of their soul sword manifesting. No one realized that deep within Ichigo's and White's mindscape, the power sphere began to glow dissolving the safe that White had created. Power dispersed from the sphere leaking into Ichigo. As Aizen and Ichigo exchanged blows, it became apparent to the Arracar leader that the Death Soul's power was growing far stronger as ever before. The other two versions of Ichigo's soul swords materialized strapped on Ichigo's back. Without any hesitation Ichigo reached for Tenseiga unsheathing it from a sheath that appeared on his back. The two swords pulsed in unison in Ichigo's hands. =DRAGON STORM!= snapped Ichigo (this is a brand new attack that I had just come up with that combines both the dragon twister and the dragon strike together).

=DEATH'S HAND!= shouted out Aizen (this is another original attack that I had created for Aizen just for this scene). A large glowing hand materialized in front of Aizen blocking Ichigo's attack but his defense began to shatter against Ichigo's attack sending him flying backwards. Meanwhile within the mindscape the power sphere's power began to flow throughout the teen as his soul half as they began to finally feel it. That's when Aizen noticed that Ichigo's heart was glowing. =No it can't be! No…it's not possible!= shouted out Aizen. The power disrupted throughout Ichigo's body as it seemed that his body was absorbing the power sphere. =That power was supposed to be mine!= shouted out Aizen as he moved to attack Ichigo. All of Ichigo's and White's powers pooled together as White's ghostly image appeared by Ichigo's side as he held the Tetsusaiga in his hands. Both held onto the Tenseiga while Ichigo held onto the So'unga. All three soul swords pulsed loudly that you could hear its heartbeat. Power vibrated through the three soul swords.

=No Aizen, your wrong! This power was never meant to be yours. You and the Arracars are finished. No longer will your and/or your kind ever threaten the realms ever again. This is the end Aizen! ULTIMATE DRAGON BACKLASH STORM WAVE!= snapped Ichigo and White in a unified voice (this attack combines all three attacks possessed by the three swords into one large, powerful, and destructive blast). There was no way that Aizen could dodge this attack as it hit him instantly vaporizing the Arracar. Both Ichigo and White roared in triumph as it was finally over. The three realms were now safe!

**Next and last chapter…**

restoration of the realms


	24. restoring the realms

-1**DEATH SOUL**

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone whom reviewed and faved this story…..I proudly present the last and final chapter to this story. I appreciated all of the input that you gave me. I had a lot of fun writing this story and hearing what you guys thought as we went through. Once again thanks for everything and don't forget to check out some of my other stories!

Special Key Symbol Notes: 'thinking'

"regular speech"

*telepathic/mental speech*

-spirit/soul speech-

+scene change+

(author's notes)

CAPS – attacks

$#&%*! - curses/swears

`letters/notes`

=hollow speech=

Warnings: this story is a fusion of Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Soul Eater. I claim no rights and do not own any of these series but, the story is completely my own idea and take on the Bleach series featuring things from either Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Soul Eater series

**Chapter twenty-four: restoration of the realms**

After Aizen was finally destroyed and killed, power erupted from both Ichigo's and White's body. As if by instinct they knew what they had to do.

=REALM RESTORATION!= they stated in unity as the power flowed through the three soul swords and spread out into the world. Any and all damage caused during the battles against the Arracars was repaired. The power sphere wasn't finished just yet as with one last wave of energy it erased everyone's minds except for a select chosen few who knew the truth about Ichigo and what he was. With the last bit of remaining energy and power, Ichigo was brought back to his physical body at his house as Kon laid on Ichigo's bed reading a book. Ichigo reentered his physical body while still in Death God form as his form (his physical one) remained the same. Depleted of energy, Ichigo passed out holding onto Kon's marble in his hand.

+Mindscape+

White emerged in the mindscape finding it had changed, everything was different. He could feel an unknown power still coursing throughout the mindscape and throughout both him and Ichigo. White wasn't worried about it at the moment as all he wanted to do was to rest. He felt drained more than usual when he reached his home, when he entered he found the still glowing broken pieces of the power sphere.

-#$%&*!- White cursed out loud. He quickly reached through space to grab Ichigo's spirit yanking him into the mindscape. This woke up Ichigo rather rudely.

"White what the #$%&*!" asked Ichigo. White didn't reply as he pointed to the shattered pieces of the power sphere. "#$%&*! what happened?" asked Ichigo.

-How the #$%&*! am I supposed to know?- replied White when suddenly Zangetsu appeared within the mindscape.

-Ichigo….White….- stated Zangetsu.

"We didn't do it!" both Ichigo and White replied in unison. That's when Zangetsu noticed the shattered power sphere as he just laughed.

-We knew that the power sphere had shattered and that you had both absorbed its power. I am not here because of the power sphere but I am here to congratulate you on defeating the Arracars and restoring the realms. The leader and lord of the Soul Society, Lord Yamamoto wants to meet the both of you.- stated Zangetsu. Both Ichigo and White looked at each other a bit shocked.

-But what about the power sphere? I only thought that we were supposed to keep it safe.- asked White.

-That you were White but I forgot to tell you that the power sphere is a sentient object. Sensing your resolve and desire to keep the world safe, it decided to grant you the power to do so. It knew that its power would be used in the end but it wasn't sure who would use its power.- replied Zangetsu. Both Ichigo and White snarled at the Soul Reaper.

"You mean we went through all that trouble for nothing!" shouted out Ichigo.

-Not entirely.- replied Zangetsu. This caused the both of them to growl angrily.

+Soul Society+

Zangetsu opened up a gate way into the Soul Society. The Soul Society wasn't what Ichigo and White were expecting it to look like. Both Ichigo and White more matching uniforms except that White's was all white (the regular Soul Reaper uniform). Zangetsu opened the door ways as Ichigo and White saw various Soul Reapers of every shape and size. By their sides stood their true forms of their swords, their Zanpakuto's . Before them on a thrown-like chair sat an elderly looking bald man with a long white beard that fell down to his knees in length. Zangetsu and all of the Soul Reapers as well as their Zanpakuto's bowed their heads when the old man got up.

-You two must be the Death God that Zangetsu has told me so much about. On behalf of the entire Soul Society, I wish to thank you Ichigo Kurosaki and you too White for everything.- stated Yamamoto.

"We were only doing what we were required to do." stated Ichigo.

-Ichigo since because of your powers, do you think that its possible that you will continue to eliminate Hollows and send souls here?- asked Zangetsu.

-We are going to have to in order to keep the realms safe. It is part of what we are as we can't turn our backs against it.- replied White.

-That's what I like to hear. Ichigo and White you two are truly unique in all the worlds but, there may come a time when another like you will come into the world.- stated death as he entered the room.

"If that time comes then we will be willing to help them understand what they are and how to use their powers." stated Ichigo.

-Meanwhile Death has agreed to share knowledge with us about the Death Souls and Death Gods. We look forward to working with you two in the future.- stated Yamamoto. Both Ichigo and White nodded their heads as Zangetsu lead them back to the mindscape.

-This is where we depart Ichigo Kurosaki and White. If we are ever in need of your help, we will meet again.- stated Zangetsu.

+One month later+

Life somewhat returned back to normal for Ichigo and White. Nobody except for a selected few that Ichigo had entrusted his secret with knew what happened. Ichigo started going out steady with Rukia Kuchiki whom didn't mind that he wasn't quite human. In the words of White they may not be human but they were indeed special. Ichigo sat on the roof of him house watching the sunset thinking back to how it all began.

-Do you regret it Berry?- asked White as he materialized next to Ichigo.

"When this all began, I would said yes but now….not really." replied Ichigo in honesty. White laid down next to Ichigo joining him.

-We have been though a lot haven't we?- asked White.

"Yeah but our new life is just beginning. Who knows what the future has in store for us." stated Ichigo.

-To put it in your own words when this all began….I couldn't ask for a better partner.- stated White. Ichigo just laughed as the two watched the sun set over the horizon!


End file.
